Codename: Phineas and Ferb
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: Phineas and Ferb join the KND.
1. Chapter 1: Summer Vacation

_Guess what? I'm making another Phineas and Ferb fanfic! This time we're crossovering with...Codename: Kids Next Door! Of course, this time I'm crossing two cartoons from two different channels...so I guess I'm being a bit more creative this time._

 _And yes, I'm aware that both series are about kids that like to invent things...that's why I decided to crossover the two fanfics. Well, that and it would be nice to create some KND OCs. I already had four of them in mind...yes, a whopping four._

 _I hope you like it!_

 **Chapter 1: Summer Vacation**

In the Tri-State Area, two boys by the name of Phineas and Ferb woke up, wondering what they were going to do today. There were so many possibilities...so many ways to spend the summer.

Phineas had orange hair and Ferb had green hair, and were both about ten years of age. Incidentally, Phineas resembled a rabbit and Ferb's head resembled a fire hydrant. It was rather strange.

And wouldn't you know it...they were planning to exhaust every single one of them. Summer vacation would not be over for quite some time.

After all, there were 104 days of summer vacation. That means they could make 100 inventions and still have four days left over.

Of course, maybe they could continue building things EVEN after summer vacation. Maybe they could build a giant snowman during the winter season? Of course, it would be rather disappointing if he melted...but maybe they could take it to the Arctic. That would be an interesting sight for the Eskimos.

Incidentally, it was their first week of summer vacation, so they still had plenty of time left before they had to go back to school. So far they had made a beach at their own home and had built a rollercoaster among other things.

It had been rather fun...but Phineas and Ferb had decided...why stop there? Surely there was something else that they could build...something that they hadn't tried yet.

Little did they know that today was going to be even more eventful for them as usual.

Suddenly, they noticed their mother, who was watering the flowers. Much like her son, she had orange hair. Typically, she was dressed in yellow.

"Hey, boys!" exclaimed Phineas's mother.

"Hi Mom! We're wondering what we should today..." answered Phineas. Maybe she would give them an idea.

Phineas's mother turned off the garden hose.

"Good luck with that then..." stated the former pop sensation known as Lindana.

Looking at the garden hose, Phineas and Ferb had an idea.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" exclaimed Phineas.

Oddly enough, their pet platypus Perry had not disappeared after he had said that. Usually whenever Phineas and Ferb realized what they were going to do today, he would vanish.

Usually he would return by the end of the day.

Immediately, Phineas and Ferb went to get their water guns.

Meanwhile at a nearby treehouse, five agents of the KND were getting their latest mission moonbase.

Now, who exactly were the KND, you may be asking? The KND was an abbreviation for the Kids Next Door, a group dedicated to fighting adult tyranny...such as when they forced them to eat brussel sprouts and wouldn't share ice cream with them. Some adults were particularly guilty of that.

Five members of the group were known as Sector V. In this case, they were Nigel Uno, a bald boy who was wearing a red shirt, beige pants, and almost always wore a pair of sunglasses (even at night), Hoagie Gilligan, a fat boy who was wielding a pilot cap and goggles (as well as a cyan shirt and a pair of big cyan pants), Kuki Sanban, a brunette girl with thin eyes wearing a green dress and sneakers, Wally Beatles, a blonde boy wearing an orange jacket and blue jeans, and finally Abigail Lincoln, a Hispanic brunette girl wearing a red cap and blue dress.

Since the KND operated by codenames, they were known as Numbuh One, Numbuh Two, Numbuh Three, Numbuh Four, and Numbuh Five respectively.

Numbuh One was getting orders from the Moon Base. It looked like it was time for another mission.

Apparently, they were to search for new recruits for the Kids Next Door Organization.

Why you may ask? Well, due to the fact that members of the KND were decommissioned after reaching their thirteen birthday, sometimes the KND experienced shortage in members.

As such, some of the sectors were occasionally sent to recruit more operatives. The more operatives they had to combat adult tyranny, the better, they said.

Of course, not all kids were as innocent as some of the KND operatives would like to believe...so it was a good idea to try judging their character as well as their skill.

"I'm looking forward to this!" exclaimed Numbuh Three.

"You always look forward to missions, Numbuh Three." answered Numbuh One.

"Of course I do! I love my job!" bellowed the energetic girl.

"So do I, actually..." answered Numbuh Two.

Incidentally, Numbuh 86 had given them the order. She was wearing a samurai helmet with her number on it and was wearing a dark green shirt. Apparently she wanted people to know how important she was. Also, she was a redhead.

"Make it snappy, I don't have all day!" bellowed Numbuh 86. Numbuh 86 was not well-liked among the rest of the KND, especially teenagers considering her profession.

As usual, Numbuh 86 was not being the nicest girl in the world. Personally Numbuh One wondered why exactly Numbuh 362 had let her in the organization, let alone put her in charge of decommissioning.

But Numbuh One decided to put up with it nonetheless. At least she was good at her job...unlike Numbuh 13. He wondered why Numbuh 13 was part of the organization too.

Perhaps he would never know.

Curious, he decided to check the globe to see if there was somewhere that they hadn't tried searching for potential recruits yet.

He had already visited Spain, Mexico, Germany, France, and Britain. So far, recruiting children for the KND had been rather successful.

Of course, assembling teams of 5 was a standard procedure...so that was where things got a bit more complicated.

Aside from tradition, each sector had five members so that facing adult tyranny was easier. Though members did separate from time to time to go on independent missions, they usually worked as a team so that they were never caught off guard by their enemies.

Usually when a team of five was assembled, they were designed to be well-balanced. That is, they were designed to counter each other's weakness. As he was aware of, he possessed good leadership skills, Numbuh Two possessed intelligence, Numbuh Three boosted the morale of her team significantly with her perpetual happiness, Number Four possessed brute strength, and Numbuh 5 possessed stealth.

As such, they could go on a multitude of different missions, including recruiting as noted previously.

Suddenly, he noticed the Tri-State Area on the map.

Apparently, they hadn't gone there before.

Perhaps they should...there might be children in the area that were willing to join the KND.

Of course, the kids there MIGHT also be experiencing adult tyranny. Perhaps they should be cautious. Of course, Numbuh One was ALWAYS cautious.

Immediately, they took a shuttle to the Tri-State Area. Fortunately, thanks to the wonders of 2x4 technology, they could get to where they wanted to go rather quickly.

 _Meanwhile..._

Phineas and Ferb happily squirted their friends. They were having some fun.

Perhaps they should get their friends for another one of their projects. They sure had been making a lot of them as of late.

Eventually, they decided to head back home. As much as playing games was, they had to get back to their mother sooner or later. Besides, they needed to dry themselves off.

Fortunately, they had brought towels for that.

But on the way home, they noticed something alarming.

Their house had been wrapped up in toilet paper!

What was going on? It hadn't been like that when they had gone to play with their friends, had it?

Unsurprisingly, their older sister Candace wished to bust them for this, believing them to be responsible. She was always trying to bust them for something...even if it was something trivial.

Apparently, she thought that they were both troublemakers.

Much like her mother, she had orange hair. She wore a red shirt and a white skirt, and for some strange reason had a really long neck.

"You are so busted! You wrapped up our house with toilet paper! I'm telling Mom!" exclaimed Candace.

"But we're innocent!" bellowed Phineas.

"You're innocent? Then why is the house wrapped up in TP?" asked the teenage girl.

"We were playing with our squirt guns the whole time..." answered Ferb.

Oddly enough, that actually DID sound perfectly innocent, as opposed to the boys' typically larger scale projects.

Since their alibi was credible, Candace decided to leave them alone for the time being.

Curious, Phineas and Ferb wondered who could have done such a thing. This had actually never happened to their house before, not even during trick-or-treating.

Fortunately, the perpetrator left behind a clue.

In this case, it was a trail of toilet paper.

Shrugging, Phineas and Ferb decided to follow it.

Perhaps they would find out who the culprit was.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Are we there yet?" asked Numbuh Three.

"Yes, Numbuh Three, we are." nodded Numbuh One.

"Yay!" cheered Numbuh Three.

"So, this is the Tri-State Area? Looks rather peaceful..." answered Numbuh Two.

"I was expecting more adult tyranny!" exclaimed Numbuh Four.

"Perhaps some areas are less prone to it than others..." suggested Numbuh Five.

"I suggest that we split up and look for potential KND operatives. Some might be more cut out for the job than others. Either way, we need to search around the block..." stated Numbuh One.

The other four nodded.

Immediately, they went to visit the local kids in the area. Hopefully they would have the potential to become KND agents.

In Numbuh One's case, he decided to visit the Flynn-Fletcher house.

However, it appeared that the two boys were gone for the time being.

He wondered where they could have possibly gone. He was under the impression that they would be at home considering that it was at the end of the day.

Of course, sometimes he did go on missions at night.

"Hmm...I know that there have to be around here somewhere..." answered Numbuh One.

Curious, he noticed that the house had been wrapped up in toilet paper. Who could have possibly done such a thing?

Somehow, the handiwork seemed rather familiar.

"It must be the Toiletnator..." stated the boy. Who else would want to wrap up a house with toilet paper?

Personally, he wondered what he was doing in a place like this...but he decided that he should get ready.

Fortunately, since the Toiletnator wasn't the most dangerous villain in the world...he got the feeling that he could take him on WITHOUT his teammates.

Still, he was a bit worried about those two boys. Had they made an unfortunate fate at his hands?

Hopefully he would be able to stop him before it was too late.

Fortunately, it appeared that the Toiletnator had left a trail behind...a trail made out of toilet paper.

"I guess he didn't cover his tracks too well." thought Numbuh One.

Immediately, he followed the trail of toilet paper.

Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb found the end of the toilet paper.

Nearby was a strange man who appeared to be dressed up in toilet paper.

"Who are you?" asked Phineas.

The man in toilet paper turned around.

"Who am I? I am the Toiletnator, the toughest villain around! You should know my name!" exclaimed Toiletnator.

"Sorry, we haven't heard of you..." answered the boy.

"May I ask why you're dressed in toilet paper?" asked Ferb. He looked a bit like the mummy that they had encountered once at a museum.

"You really don't recognize me? Well, maybe you need something you can recognize me by...I'm going to flush you!" bellowed the man.

Suddenly, he shot toilet paper from his arms towards the two boys.

Fortunately, they were fast enough to avoid them.

"Whoa! Chill out!" exclaimed Phineas. Why was he attacking them?

Unfortunately, the Toiletnator was not going to listen to reason. Much like the other evil adults the KND had faced, he wasn't particularly fond of children.

He tossed rolls of toilet paper towards the duo, who were forced to avoid being hit by him.

"What do we do, Ferb? I don't want to be covered with toilet paper!" bellowed the boy. Then again, who did?

Suddenly, Ferb remembered that they still had their squirt guns from their squirt gun fight.

Perhaps they could weaponize them against the Toiletnator? Toilet paper DID get soggy when exposed to water.

Immediately, Phineas and Ferb shot water at the Toiletnator.

He was not happy about it.

"Hey! Cut that out! You're making my toilet paper all wet!" exclaimed the Toiletnator.

Realizing that seemed to be effective, they decided to continue squirting him with the squirt guns.

At that very moment, Numbuh One showed up.

Immediately, he noticed the two boys fighting.

According to the scanner, they were not members of the KND.

Nonetheless, they seemed to be rather experienced in combat...at least with ineffectual villains such as the Toiletnator.

Still, he wondered if they needed help.

Suddenly, the Toiletnator wrapped up Phineas and Ferb with toilet paper.

"Hey!" exclaimed Phineas.

The Toiletnator smirked in triumph.

"Now I got you!" bellowed the Toiletnator. Serves those two brats right.

At that very moment, Numbuh One decided to step in. Perhaps those two boys needed his help...though they had put up a decent fight on their own regardless.

Personally he wondered why they hadn't tried using squirt guns against the Toiletnator before.

Sure enough, the Toiletnator noticed him.

"Numbuh One? What are you doing here?" asked the Toiletnator.

"Making sure that you don't harm innocent kids!" exclaimed Numbuh One.

The Toiletnator tossed a roll of toilet paper at Numbuh One...

...but he countered using the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.

 **Kids Next Door: S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.: Super Powered Launcher Against Nasty Krazy Evil Ruffians**

As the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. was designed to deflect projectiles (and occasionally for a game of baseball), the toilet paper roll was sent right back at the Toiletnator.

It hit him on the nose, and he collapsed.

"Why does this always happen to me?" questioned the Toiletnator.

Shortly afterwards, Numbuh One untied Phineas and Ferb.

"Thanks...but who are you?" asked Phineas. He hadn't seen him around his block before...despite all the kids that came to attend their inventions.

Personally, Phineas was a bit surprised that their parents never figured out about their crazy inventions. He wondered if she would be interested in them.

"The name's Number One. Pleased to meet you. I notice that you seem to have some skill with using those squirt guns..." stated Numbuh One.

"I suppose we do..." nodded Phineas.

"Would you be interested in joining the KND?" inquired the boy.

"The KN who?" asked the inventor.

"The Kids Next Door. We're a group dedicated to fighting evil adults...like the Toiletnator for instance..." answered Numbuh One.

"Was he the guy who you took out?" asked Phineas.

"Yes. Yes, he was." nodded the sunglasses-wearing boy.

"Do you mind? That's kind of my catchphrase..." stated the creative boy.

"Sorry about that." apologized Numbuh One. "We'll tell you more if you wish to join us. Currently we're accepting new recruits at our moon base..."

"Fly to the moon? That's a great idea!" exclaimed Phineas. Of course, they WERE planning to build a rocket to space...but they decided that simply flying to the moon would be just fine. Besides, joining the KND might be a pleasurable experience.

They were going to make the world a better place...for kids anyway. He wasn't sure about adults. But since they claimed they only fought EVIL adults...

"Ferb, I know another thing we're going to today!" exclaimed Phineas.

Ferb nodded. Wherever his stepbrother went, he would go with.

Together, they went with Numbuh One.

As they did so, Numbuh One decided to report back to Numbuh 86.

"Mission accomplished..." stated Numbuh One.

 _I hope you enjoyed this introductory chapter...and yes, Phineas and Ferb are going to join the KND...similar to how their second dimension counterparts joined the resistance. Ironic, eh?_


	2. Chapter 2: Off To The Moon

_In this chapter, Phineas and Ferb are going to get to go to the moon. And yes, I'm aware that they have actually visited the moon in the series proper. Kind of ironic, eh?_

 _In the process, they're going to get to tour the Moon Base. Afterwards, Numbuh 60 is going to train them to be effective fighters. More effective than they are, anyway._

 _However, the KND aren't the only ones who are interested in recruiting._

 **Chapter 2: Off To The Moon**

Phineas and Ferb flew to the moon along with Numbuh One. They were rather excited to get to meet other members of the KND, to say the very least.

In the process, they got to see the stars.

"Gee, Ferb, there sure are a lot of stars in the sky..." noted Phineas.

Ferb nodded. No doubt their numbers would continue to grow in the future.

Eventually, they arrived at their destination. Personally, Phineas and Ferb found it to be rather...breathtaking.

To be honest, they weren't sure even they could build that by themselves...though they certainly had built some rather impressive things in the past.

Apparently, they weren't the first kids that had gone to the moon...and had certainly not been the last.

Still, it was nice to know that there were other kids like them that liked to build things. What would the world be like without creativity?

Well, it was time to explore that Moon Base for themselves. Who would have thought that there was a tree on the moon?

Wait, didn't trees need oxygen?

Immediately, Phineas and Ferb were brought to Numbuh 362, the leader of the KND.

Numbuh 86 was standing right next to her.

Speaking of which, she was wearing a tiger sweater and was wearing a crown on her head to signify that she was in charge. Also, she had blonde hair.

"I take it your mission was successful?" asked Numbuh 362.

"Yes...we managed to recruit two members to the KND..." nodded Numbuh One.

"Hi there!" exclaimed Phineas.

"A measly two? You should have recruited a whole sector by now!" exclaimed Numbuh 86. She was sorely disappointed.

"We're working on that!" bellowed Numbuh One.

"Please calm down, Numbuh 88. Numbuh One is doing the best he can." answered Numbuh 362.

At that very moment, Numbuh Five showed up. She appeared to be bruised and battered. Also, she seemed exhausted.

"Numbuh Five? Are you alright?" asked Numbuh One.

"Yeah...I ran into my sister Cree...she gave me a beating...but I think I warded her off..." answered Numbuh Five. She was rather surprised that she was in the Tri-State Area...but she held her off nonetheless.

"Funny you should mention that...we have a sister too..." answered Phineas.

"My name is Nigel. Pleased to meet you." said Numbuh One, shaking Phineas's hand.

"My name is Abigail. Pleased to meet you as well." answered Numbuh Five, shaking Ferb's hand.

Likewise, Phineas and Ferb introduced themselves as well.

"So...any word on the others?" asked Numbuh One.

"They're still looking for recruits, I believe..." answered Numbuh Five.

"I wonder who they're going to recruit..." stated Phineas.

 _Meanwhile back at Danville..._

Numbuh Two knocked on the door, hoping that a kid would answer.

That particular kid happened to be Baljeet, one of Phineas's friends. Usually he hanged out with another one of Phineas's friends by the name of Buford.

Baljeet in question was Indian and was wearing blue overalls.

"Can I help you?" asked Baljeet.

"Yes...we're looking for recruits for the KND..." answered Numbuh 2.

"The KND? What would I need for that?" inquired Buford's most frequent victim.

"Well, I suppose you'd probably want to be smart like me..." stated the chubby boy.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm smart." nodded Baljeet.

"Good. Are you in or are you old?" inquired Numbuh Two, stretching out his hand.

"I don't think I'm aging too much, so I'm in!" exclaimed Bajeet, shaking Numbuh Two's hand.

"Alright then. Let's make like a cow and leap to the moon!" laughed Numbuh Two.

"What's so funny about that?" asked Buford's punching bag.

Numbuh Two groaned.

 _At the Gracio-Shapiro residence..._

Numbuh Three rang on Isabella's doorbell.

Isabella answered shortly afterwards.

"Phineas? Is that you?" asked Isabella, hearts appearing in her eyes.

Isabella in question was the leader of the Fireside Girls, a group dedicated to selling cookies. She was a brunette and typically wore a bow in her hair.

"Huh?" inquired Numbuh Three.

"Oh wait, you're not Phineas. Can I help you?" asked Isabella.

"How would you like to join the KND?" inquired Numbuh Three, feeling rather excited.

"The KND?" questioned the Fireside Girl troop leader.

"We have Rainbow Monkeys!" exclaimed the girl.

"Rainbow Monkeys? That does sound tempting..." noted Isabella.

"What do you say?" asked Numbuh Three, stretching out her hand.

"I'll give it a shot...but I am already part of the Fireside Girls..." nodded the Fireside Girl.

Immediately, Numbuh Three shook hands with Isabella.

 _At the Van Stomm residence..._

Numbuh Four knocked on the door impatiently. He wanted to hurry up and get a recruit to join the KND so that he could head back to the treehouse.

He just got some new action figures too.

Personally he wished that Numbuh 86 would give them a day off one of these days. But perhaps that wasn't going to happen.

At that very moment, Buford answered the door.

"Yes? What do you want? I'm scheduled to give Baljeet a wedgie..." stated Buford.

"A wedgie, eh? Listen, I'm looking for kids to join the KND, the toughest organization around!" exclaimed Numbuh 4.

"The toughest organization around, you say?" asked the bully.

"Are you in or are you old?" questioned the blonde, stretching out his hand.

"I'm old? Don't be ridiculous!" exclaimed Buford.

Immediately, Buford shook Numbuh 4's hand.

 _A few minutes later..._

"It appears that the rest of my sector are heading to the Moon Base..." stated Numbuh One. It appeared that their mission was a success.

Sure enough, Numbuh Two, Numbuh Three, and Numbuh Four had returned with several potential recruits.

Phineas and Ferb were rather surprised to see who they were, to say the very least.

"You're recruiting our friends to the KND too?" asked Phineas.

"Well, they did seem to have potential..." answered Numbuh Two.

Phineas and Ferb shrugged. Working with their friends would be nice...after all, they already had experience in doing so.

However, they weren't sure whether they would be on the same team or not.

"So...do we get to join the KND?" inquired the boy.

"Eventually. However, there's a training session that all KND cadets go through first...there's also a solemn vow...it's sort of tradition..." explained Numbuh 362.

"You'll be going to the KND Arctic Base...make it snappy!" exclaimed Numbuh 86.

"Gee, Ferb, I'm rather surprised that we're going to the arctic and the moon on the same day..." questioned Phineas. That was rather unusual even for them.

"Won't we need to bring our coats?" asked Ferb.

Numbuh 86 threw some coats at Phineas, Ferb, and their friends.

Fortunately, there was a shuttle that they could use to get to the Arctic Base faster...as they had quickly noticed, Numbuh 86 was rather impatient.

Immediately, Phineas and Ferb entered the rocket along with their friends.

Together, they went straight towards the arctic base.

But unbeknownst to the five, they weren't the only ones interested in recruiting.

 _Meanwhile..._

Unfortunately for the KND, they had not invented the idea of sending undercover operatives to spy on the teen ninjas on the like. Some of their operatives were in fact taking bribes from Father and the like...usually for ice cream bars and other delicious snacks.

Naturally, those that got caught ended up being decommissioned...but that was only IF they were caught. Some of them tended to be rather slippery.

As one could imagine, it had created a level of distrust among the other KND operatives in the past. You never knew who was going to be a spy.

Immediately, one such spy notified the Teen Ninjas. In this case, it was a young boy about ten years of age.

Cree answered shortly afterwards. Incidentally, she somewhat resembled her younger sister, though since she was a teen she was naturally taller than she was.

Also, she was wearing her Battle Ready Armor, B.R.A. for short.

"Yes. What do you have to say about the Kids Next Dorks?" asked Cree.

"Well, they seem to be recruiting..." answered the spy.

Naturally, that presented a problem. The more KND operatives the KND had, the harder it was for them to completely destroy them.

They were going to have to do something about that.

Of course, the Arctic and the Moon Base were too well-defended to launch an assault for the time being. They were going to have to try a different tactic.

"Maybe you could try recruiting more Teen Ninjas? There might be other teen ninjas to join our cause?" asked the kid.

"That's a great idea! For a snot-nosed brat you're not so bad..." answered Cree.

"Thanks...I think." stated the spy.

Immediately, the Teen Ninjas began to look for teenagers to counter the efforts of the KND. Hopefully, their forces would prove to be superior.

 _Meanwhile..._

Candace wondered where her two brothers had gone off to. She was under the impression that they would be back by the end of the day...and yet, it was sunset.

Where could they possibly be?

They were going to be so busted once their parents got home. She was looking forward at the thought.

And yet, she didn't really have anything better to do other than to bust her brothers. What was she going to do now?

Suddenly, she noticed several kids that were doing things...unsupervised.

Maybe she could try to bust them?

Immediately, she took several photos of the children and sent it to their parents.

Unbeknownst to her, however, Cree, was watching nearby.

As it turned out, after hearing that the KND's recent efforts were focused in the city of Danville, she had decided to go there herself.

"Interesting..." thought Cree. Apparently, somebody liked busting children.

Surprisingly enough, her efforts proved to be successful. The parents immediately grounded their sons and daughters for being so reckless. What were they thinking?

Candace laughed wickedly.

Shrugging, Cree decided to approach her. Perhaps they had something in common.

"You sure like busting children, don't you?" asked Cree.

"I certainly do!" exclaimed Candace.

"How would you like to become a teen ninja?" questioned the commander of the Teen Ninjas.

"A teen ninja? What are those?" inquired the long-necked girl.

"Just a group of teenagers dedicated to keeping snotty brats in line..." answered Cree.

"Sounds perfect!" exclaimed Candace.

Immediately, Cree pulled out a contract for Candace to sign.

Quickly, Candace signed the contract so that she could be a teen ninja. Perhaps she wasn't the only one that had to deal with obnoxious younger siblings such as Phineas and Ferb.

Shortly afterwards, Cree provided Candace with some Battle Ready Armor.

"Welcome to the Teen Ninjas!" exclaimed Cree. Unlike the KND, the teens typically did not have a training ritual...as they were typically more experienced than children.

Why else would the teen ninjas be a threat to the KND?

"Alright! So who I am going to bust first?" asked Candace.

"Just some kids that like to hang out in a treehouse...and battle adults..." answered Cree.

"OK!" exclaimed the teenage girl.

As it turned out, Cree had one particular treehouse in mind...they tattled on her when she played her jukebox in the cafeteria.

As such, they would be Candace's target.

Immediately, she and Candace flew to a treehouse in Colorado...

Sure enough, there were five KND agents inside. They had no idea that they were about to be attacked.

Fortunately, they had defense systems set up to keep their treehouse safe. They were standard issue. They wouldn't want adult tyrants to break in and destroy the treehouse, after all.

Quickly, Candace approached the treehouse. Fortunately, Cree had provided her with some weapons that she could use...apparently, there were standard busting procedure.

Candace had to question it...but whatever worked, she supposed.

Sure enough, the treehouse began to open fire on Candace, recognizing her as an intruder.

However, much to her surprise, she was able to tank the hits...and was fast enough to avoid them.

Eventually, she managed to break into the treehouse.

The KND agents seemed rather surprised at the occurrence.

"What is going on here?" asked their leader...who much like Numbuh One was wearing shades. Maybe it was a leader thing.

"You are busted!" exclaimed Candace, pulling out a pair of nunchucks.

The KND agents attempted to blast Candace...but as it turned out, she was simply too durable for them to be too effective.

Of course, it helped that Cree had supplied her with Battle Ready Armor.

"This isn't working!" exclaimed one of the KND agents.

Suddenly, he found himself being hit by the nunchucks.

"Ow!" exclaimed the ninja. All of a sudden, he had a serious headache.

Another agent attempted to attack Candace...

...but she found herself stuck to a wall thanks to her shurikens.

"These teen ninja weapons are awfully useful..." noted Candace.

Shortly afterwards, she tossed a net on yet another KND agent.

She then kicked the fourth KND across the room.

Finally, all that was left was their leader.

"Who are you?" asked the leader of this particular group of KND agents.

"Just a girl who wants to make sure your parents know what you're doing..." stated Candace.

With one punch, he was knocked out cold.

With the deed being done, all that was left was to dispose of the treehouse.

She pulled out an axe...and chopped down the treehouse.

Miraculously, it did not fall on top of her. Perhaps it was her lucky day.

Cree approached her a few minutes later.

"Good job. Now let's get going before the KND know that we're here..." answered Cree. If they did found about this, they would probably take them to their moon base prison.

She in fact had been there a few times...and it had not been fun, to say the very least. And she wasn't sure that Candace was cut out for prison time.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Sir, we're receiving a distress call from some of our Colorado operatives..." stated Numbuh 86.

"What?" asked Numbuh 362.

As it turned out, their treehouse had been chopped down. Now they were going to have to try to regrow another treehouse...however long that took. It was a good thing that they had scientists that could make more treehouses quickly.

"Oh dear..." answered the Supreme Leader of the KND. Despite their best wishes, this had happened to treehouses in the past. Unfortunately, it appeared that all the members had been taken down as well when they had tried to defend it.

Personally she wondered who could have done this to them. Somehow, she doubted that it was the Toiletnator.

Maybe it was the teen ninjas? They always seemed to be a threat to the KND...regardless of how many new recruits they picked up, such as Phineas and Ferb.

And yet, she began to wonder if they were recruiting themselves.

If so, that presented a problem...

Hopefully their new recruits would be alright. They hadn't officially become members of the KND yet. They still needed to insert their DNA into their code module so that they could be recognized as members.

And of course, they needed to be careful not to remove their DNA from it as well. Otherwise, they would no longer be recognized as members and by essence no longer be members of the KND.

Speaking of which, it appeared that they had arrived at the arctic base.

Hopefully Numbuh 60 wouldn't be too hard on them considering that they were just starting out. She remembered when she was training underneath him.

 _"I want you to do 100 pushups in under an hour!" bellowed Numbuh 60._

 _Groaning, Numbuh 362 began to do as asked._

 _"Now I want you to stretch yourself out like a rubber band!" exclaimed the instructor._

 _Numbuh 362 stretched herself as hard as she could. At this point, she was sweating heavily._

 _"Now I want you to run across the arctic base!" bellowed Numbuh 60._

 _Numbuh 362 sighed. This was going to be a LONG training session._

Still, if it weren't for Numbuh 60, maybe she wouldn't have become Supreme Leader. She in fact had inherited the title after Numbuh 274 had left the organization.

Nowadays, he was simply known as Chad.

It was a shame that he betrayed them all like that. The Moon Base could have become the Sun Base!

At least they managed to recommission all the members that had been invited to his 13th birthday party. It had been a hassle though.

For now, it was time to get back to duty.

"I sure hope that our new recruits can handle what's coming to them..." stated Numbuh 362.

 _I hope that you liked this chapter...and yes, I made Candace "evil" in this fanfic. I figured she would be interested in becoming a teen ninja...and since she's freakishly durable...well, you can imagine that her enemies would have a hard time taking her down._

 _In the next chapter, Numbuh 60's going to train Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet. However, they're going to go on a real mission of sorts..._


	3. Chapter 3: Give Me Twenty

_In this chapter, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet are going to undergo training at the hands of Numbuh 60. As you may know, some kids excel at physical combat...others do well in a laboratory along with the KND scientists._

 _Either way, they're going to end up on the same team. That way they're balanced._

 _However, the Ice Cream Men are going to show up...yes, I'm going to feature them second after the Toiletnator...after all, they tend to attack as a group rather than as a single adversary...so I suppose they're actually weaker than the Toiletnator individually. Heh heh._

 **Chapter 3: Give Me Twenty**

Unsurprisingly, the outside of the Arctic Base was very cold indeed. Phineas and Ferb were glad that they had brought coats. Otherwise they would be freezing, that was for sure.

Even so, Baljeet's teeth appeared to be chattering. Perhaps he wasn't as tough as the rest of the five...especially not Buford.

As soon as they entered the Arctic Base, Numbuh 60 greeted them. As always, he was looking forward to training KND cadets so that they would be ready to fight adult tyranny.

"Greetings...I take it you're here for training? If so, you had better not take all day! I've got a schedule to keep!" exclaimed Numbuh 60. There were other cadets that needed to be trained as well, after all.

Unsurprisingly, Numbuh 60 was a tough military instructor. He wore a backpack and some gloves, as well as a hat. Suffice to say, he appeared to be dressed for cold weather, which was appropriate considering where he worked.

Phineas and Ferb nodded, and they both went to the training room.

Overall, the arctic base wasn't quite as impressive as the treehouse on the moon they had seen earlier...but it was quite impressive nonetheless. It wasn't much of a surprise that this was the most important KND building after the moon base.

Anyways, it was time for them to get started. Numbuh 60 wanted to get this over with quickly, so why make him wait?

"Now drop and give me twenty!" exclaimed the KND military officer.

Phineas and Ferb nodded and did so without complaint. Though Buford excelled at it, the same cannot be said for Baljeet, who appeared to be about to collapse from exhaustion.

"I cannot take it anymore!" bellowed Baljeet, giving up after only five pushups. At this rate he was going to pass out on the floor. This training session was proving to be quite grueling.

"Oh, c'mon! You've got to be tougher than that!" exclaimed Numbuh 60. He didn't become an instructor to train babies.

"I do a lot better in science than I do in gym class!" shouted the boy. Oddly enough, he did get good grades in gym class like the rest of the classes he attended...though it was mainly due to effort rather than anything else.

"Well then, why don't you join the scientists? They could use an assistant!" bellowed the instructor. Perhaps some agents were better off being scientists than being fighters.

Whatever was their profession, he supposed.

"Yes, sir!" nodded Baljeet.

Immediately, he went to join the KND scientists.

"Anyone else got any complaints?" asked Numbuh 60.

"No, we're good." nodded Phineas. They were looking forward to become official KND operatives rather than simply cadets.

"Good! I like your spirit!" exclaimed the KND military leader.

Fortunately for them, though Numbuh 60 was tough, he was also fair. He applauded the four when they completed their pushups.

"I think you may have what it takes to be on the KND! Why don't you go talk to Numbuh 362 at the Moon Base?" asked Numbuh 60.

Suddenly, an alarm went off.

"What's going on?" inquired the officer.

"The ice cream storage is under attack!" bellowed Numbuhs 44 and 44. Incidentally, Numbuhs 44 and 44 were both twins.

"That storage has been under attack ever since it opened..." answered Numbuh 53, an arctic prison security guard. It had in fact been destroyed by Father once so that it couldn't potentially be used against him...but it had been rebuilt since then.

In this case, it was a group of ice cream men. Apparently, they wanted the ice cream for themselves.

According to them, only adults deserved ice cream. As such, they never allowed children into their ice cream factory. The KND were unhappy with them as a result. Ice cream was for everyone!

Quickly, the agents inside the KND Arctic Base got ready to fight.

Fortunately, they happened to have weapons with them, so they could fight back against the ice cream men.

However, they happened to have weapons of their own.

In this case, they were ice cream launchers.

Immediately, they opened fire at the KND operatives defending the Arctic Base.

Unsurprisingly, they were forced to take cover. Apparently, Father was smart enough not to make them go in unarmed.

Curious, Phineas and Ferb wondered if they should pitch in.

But...what exactly could they do against them?

At that very moment, Baljeet showed up.

"Hey there, Baljeet...how are you doing with the scientists?" asked Phineas.

"Pretty good, actually. They started to panic once the alarm went off though..." answered Baljeet.

"Apparently they're under attack by evil ice cream men..." noted the boy who always knew what he was going to do today.

"Yeah...it's a good thing it's cold at the Arctic or the ice cream would melt..." acknowledged Buford's frenemy.

This gave Phineas an idea.

"That's it! Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" exclaimed Phineas.

Sure enough, Phineas had come up with a plan to defeat the evil Ice Cream Men.

 _A few minutes later..._

While the Ice Cream Men were occupied with fighting the KND, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet began to carry out their plan.

"You sure about this, Phineas?" asked Isabella.

"We have to do something! We don't want the KND Arctic Base to fall! They're our friends!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Good point." nodded Baljeet.

"Can't we just beat them up with our bare hands?" asked Buford.

"That's not a good idea...there are more than a dozen of them and only five of us..." pointed out the leader of the group.

Ferb nodded. They needed a better strategy.

Suddenly, they noticed the ice cream trucks they were using.

Phineas went over to the thermostat. Due to the fact that the ice cream needed cold temperatures to thrive, it was set very low.

What would happen if they decided to change the thermostat to something that was very high?

Immediately, Phineas cranked up the thermostat to about 85 degrees.

Shortly afterward, the ice cream began to melt.

"Mission accomplished!" exclaimed Phineas.

Phineas and Ferb then went to do the same thing to the other ice cream trucks.

 _A few more minutes later..._

As it turned out, the ice cream men were still battling the KND, unaware as to what had happened recently.

"Isn't this great? We're going to get to conquer the KND Arctic Base!" exclaimed one of the evil ice cream man.

"I know! I guess we'll be going after the Moon Base next..." answered his partner.

Suddenly, he realized that he was out of ammunition.

It was time for him to reload.

"Be right back..." stated the ice cream man.

Immediately, he went back to his ice cream truck to get more ammo.

However, he quickly realized that something was wrong.

"Why is the ice cream leaking?" asked the man.

Curious, he went inside the ice cream truck to investigate.

He then realized what had happened.

"Oh no! The ice cream! What happened to the ice cream?!" bellowed the ice cream man.

The ice cream had completely melted! Without the ice cream, they had no ammunition!

How were they going to fight the Kids Next Door now?

Suddenly, he found himself being attacked by Buford.

"Aah! Get off me!" bellowed the ice cream man.

Shortly afterwards, he found himself knocked out cold. Buford was simply too strong, even if he was younger than he was.

"Got him!" exclaimed Buford.

More ice cream men showed up, realizing that their supply of ammunition was now little more than a puddle on the floor.

Immediately, they began to panic. What was going on?

Naturally, this made them easy targets for Phineas and Ferb and their friends, who wasted no time attacking.

Well, except for Baljeet.

"I'm scared..." noted Baljeet.

Unfortunately for Baljeet, one of the ice cream men was furious that he would do such a thing. So much delicious ice cream had gone to waste...especially since they could be weaponizing it against the KND.

"I'm going to get you for this, you brat!" exclaimed the ice cream man.

Immediately, he attempted to grab Baljeet.

However, at that very moment, he tripped over the ice.

The ice cream man tripped as well...and he ended up crashing into one of the ice cream trucks.

"Ow..." murmured the ice cream man. All of a sudden, he had a head concussion.

"Got him, I guess..." stated Baljeet.

 _Later still..._

The leader of the evil ice cream men was starting to feel worried. None of his men had returned since they went to reload their weapons.

At this rate, the KND were going to overpower them.

Maybe it was best for his men to retreat. Sure, Father would be disappointed...but it would probably be better than being arrested by the KND operatives and sent to prison.

After all, they wouldn't be able to make ice cream for the adults.

Sighing, he decided to blow a whistle.

"Fall back! Retreat!" exclaimed the ice cream man leader.

Reluctantly, the other ice cream men followed him back to their ice cream trucks.

Immediately, they drove off, leaving behind several ice cream men to be arrested in the process.

The KND wondered what was going on, but they decided not to question it. They had won!

Then again, they did win most of the time...except for the time that they went up against Grandfather. Everyone ended up becoming senior citizombies and the Moon Base was destroyed!

At least the NEW Moon Base was a lot better.

At that very moment, Numbuh 60 noticed Phineas and Ferb. They had not remained in the arctic base while the KND agents were fighting.

"You there! Why weren't you inside the arctic base? We were in the middle of a battle!" exclaimed Numbuh 60.

"We just wanted to help..." answered Phineas.

"We managed to destroy their ammunition..." stated Ferb.

"You're only cadets! You're not supposed to be on the battlefield!" bellowed the instructor.

"We're sorry! We couldn't let you fight them alone!" apologized Phineas.

"Well, at least you managed to destroy their ammunition...we shouldn't have to worry about them for a while. I think you're ready to see Numbuh 362 again...," answered Numbuh 60.

"Alright!" bellowed the boy.

To be honest, he was rather impressed that Phineas and Ferb managed to find the ice cream men's weakness and exploit it so quickly...though he was dismayed that they had gone off on their own.

Still, they COULD use members that thought outside the box like those two did along with their friends. Creativity was one of their greatest strengths. How else would they have so many inventions?

 _Meanwhile..._

At a manor across a lane, a very evil man was sitting on a chair in front of a fireplace.

This man in question was known as Father, a man who was typically surrounded with shadows. In addition, he typically had a pipe in his mouth.

Currently, he was watching TV to see how the attack went. Maybe if he was lucky, the Arctic Base would now be under his control...and he could have access to the KND Code Module.

"So, how goes the attack on the Kids Next Door Arctic Base?" asked Father.

"Not very well. Someone sabotaged our ice cream supply line and we ran out of ammo...we were forced to retreat..." answered the leader of the Ice Cream Men.

In addition, several of them had been captured and sent to prison. They were learning the hard way why they should give ice cream to children instead of merely adults.

"Ugh! Curse those meddlesome Kids Next Door..." stated the evil adult. Once again, it appeared that they had prevailed over him. Sometimes it got rather frustrating.

Oh well. He could always attack them again later. Besides, he had plenty more adults at his disposal than mere ice cream men. Perhaps he could find some more adults that would be willing to attack the KND Arctic Base...or maybe even the KND Moon Base.

For now, he wanted to see how the Teen Ninjas were doing. They mentioned that they wanted to recruit in order to counter the KND's efforts in finding more kids that were foolish enough to join forces with his enemies.

That seemed like a good idea. The more Teen Ninjas they had, the harder it would be for the KND to stop them. Perhaps they had the right idea about strength in numbers.

As such, he decided to switch the channel to consult Cree on the matter.

"Did you manage to get any Teen Ninjas on your side?" asked Father.

"Just one...but she's a doozy!" exclaimed Cree.

"You don't say?" inquired the man.

"Yeah...I think I'll make her my second-in-command!" bellowed the teen ninja.

"Really? She must be something..." answered Father.

"She sure is! She managed to take down an entire sector of those snot-nosed brats single-handedly!" exclaimed Cree.

"That IS impressive..." stated the evil adult leader.

"She also mentioned something about wanting to bust her brothers..." answered the teen ninja. Perhaps they were KND agents themselves. Her sister was a KND operative, after all.

"Well, that's all for now. Maybe I'll snack on some Rocky Road..." stated Father. It's a shame that the ice cream men failed to conquer the Arctic Base. They made such delicious ice cream...even if it was technically his weakness.

Cree saluted Father with respect.

Father turned off the TV. Perhaps the Delightful Children From Down The Lane had something in mind.

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane were the sworn enemies of Sector V. They were always wearing dorky outfits...one of them had blonde hair, another had a bow and long hair, yet another had glasses and was a brunette, the fourth one wore a football helmet, and the last one had hair that went down his eyes.

Incidentally, they had fallen victim to Father's delightfulization chamber. Unfortunately, it happened to be quite permanent. Who knew if they would eventually be cured from it?

As it was, they were dangerous adversaries to the Kids Next Door indeed. They were rather skilled at making and operating machines, to say the very least.

Of course, if it weren't for their so-called father, they likely wouldn't have the money to make those machines in the first place.

Currently, they were building one right now. Their names were David, Lenny, Ashley, Constance, and Bruce.

Suddenly, Father had an idea. If the Teen Ninja were recruiting more members to their cause, maybe he could try recruiting more adults? That way he could launch attacks on more KND treehouses.

After all, he didn't want the KND to outnumber them...as they occasionally did.

Fortunately, he had an idea for an advertisement to get more adults to join his cause against the KND.

Immediately, he began to air it on TV.

 _Meanwhile..._

At a large skyscraper known as Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, a hunchbacked scientist by the name of Dr. Doofenshmirtz was feeling rather disappointed. He hadn't been able to come up with any schemes to conquer the Tri-State Area lately.

It was rather disappointing.

Perhaps he needed to do something else for a change.

But as for that, he had no idea.

Sighing, he decided to watch TV. Maybe that would give him some ideas. You never knew what exactly you would find on television.

Personally, he liked Dr. Frankenstein. He must be the oldest mad scientist in the book...or the movie theater...or whatever.

Suddenly, he noticed what appeared to be some sort of shadow man on TV.

"Huh?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz. What was he doing on TV?

Currently, he was sitting on a chair, addressing the audience.

"Are you an evildoer who wishes to inflict harm on those around you?" inquired Father.

"Uh-huh!" bellowed the evil scientist. Normally he hated infomercials...but this one seemed quite interesting. Perhaps they weren't so bad after all.

"Do you hate children with every fiber of your being?" asked the man.

"Well, those Fireside Girls do get annoying after a while..." answered the evil genius. Why wouldn't they stop giving him those cookies? Granted, they did prove to be surprisingly delicious...but they were really distracting when he tried to work on an evil scheme.

"Do you wish to do something REALLY evil?" inquired Father.

"I do, I do, I do!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He was feeling pretty excited all of a sudden.

"Then stop by my mansion!" bellowed the leader of the evil adults.

Immediately, the address of the Delightful Mansion appeared onscreen.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was feeling quite excited. This could be the opportunity that he was waiting for!

Quickly, he went into his car and drove towards the Delightful Mansion.

He couldn't wait to work with someone so evil.

 _Well, that's it for Phineas and Ferb's training...in the next chapter, they're going to become official KND agents._

 _Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is going to get some help in taking down Perry the Platypus...can you guess who it's going to be? I'll give you a hint...she uses platypuses in her recipes._


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome To The KND

_In this chapter, Phineas and Ferb are going to become official KND agents. Whoopee! Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus is going to be sent on a mission to battle Dr. Doofenshmirtz...but he is not alone this time..._

 **Chapter 4: Welcome To The KND**

After their training session at the Arctic Base which had ended up with them assisting the KND agents in defeating a group of evil ice cream men, Phineas and Ferb were ready to return to the Moon Base along with their friends.

Though admittedly they had wandered off on their own in the middle of the fight, Numbuh 60 was willing to cut them a slack. They made holding off the evil ice cream men a LOT easier.

Whether they were there to take the KND Code Module or simply conquer the arctic base they weren't sure. Either way, the KND were glad that that Arctic Base and the KND Code Module were both safe.

"So...have they completed their training?" asked Numbuh 362. Though she was patient, the same could not be said for Numbuh 86. She wanted her to hurry up and make the five children become Kids Next Door operatives already so that she could go home to her father.

Incidentally, her father was Mr. Boss, one of the KND's greatest enemies. It was rather ironic...even if Mr. Boss wasn't quite as big of a threat as Father was to the Kids Next Door.

"Yes...they even helped us defeat the evil ice cream men..." answered Numbuh 60. Perhaps they should try that tactic again in the future in case more of the ice cream men showed up. It was rather creative of them to think about destroying their ammunition so that they couldn't fight back.

They seemed to have a particular habit of attacking the Arctic Base. Maybe they didn't attack the Moon Base because nobody could eat ice cream in space? Or was it because nobody could hear them scream like little girls?

Then again, Stickybeard had attacked the Moon Base once even though his vessels were typically water-based. Did they even have an underwater treehouse? If so, they might need to defend it from him.

"Well then, I think you're ready to become KND operatives. Put your DNA in the code module for us, will you?" asked Numbuh 362. The other KND operatives were waiting.

Phineas nodded. They would want the KND Code Module to recognize them as official KND operatives. Chances are the Moon Base might have scanners to prevent unauthorized entry.

Phineas plucked out a hair on his head, Ferb pulled out a stick of gum from his mouth, Isabella drooled on the KND Code Module, Buford plucked out an armpit hair...and Baljeet pulled out...a leg sock?

Well, it did the trick. Phineas and Ferb were registered in the KND along with their friends.

Now they could help protect the world from evil adults...though personally they did not know any evil adults...other than the Smile Away Reformatory Sergeant, that is. He once tried to destroy their imagination...it was rather heinous.

"Congratulations! Welcome to the KND! I hope that you plan on serving us in the future...just keep in mind that once you reach thirteen you'll be decommissioned, alright?" asked Numbuh 362.

"Decommisioned?" inquired Phineas.

"It's standard procedure...unfortunately, some kids have the tendency to turn to the dark side once they become teenagers...such as Cree and Chad for instance." answered the leader of the KND. It was rather unfortunate that they would eventually decide to rebel against the KND considering how effective they were back when they were still members of the KND.

"I guess we're not going to be part of the KND forever, Ferb...we'll just have to enjoy it while it lasts. Still, at least we'll get to be part of the KND longer than we'll get to enjoy our summer vacation..." noted the boy. They weren't sure what exactly they were going to do on the last day of summer. Hopefully it would be something truly exciting.

"Don't worry, you won't grow up for quite some time, I can assure you. I've been the Supreme Leader of the KND for quite some time myself...though admittedly I did seek to retire once..." answered Numbuh 362. Sometimes the pressure of the job got to her...though she usually managed to put up with it. She must be made of iron.

Speaking of that incident, that had been quite a day...oddly enough, she didn't think broccoli tasted so bad...though she still had to go to the KND hospital because she had a stomachache. It was a good thing they had a section dedicated to food poisoning.

"For now, we're going to get you a treehouse..." stated the Supreme Leader.

Immediately, she handed Phineas and Ferb a seed.

"You can use this to plant your own treehouse...just make sure to plant it OUTSIDE your house instead of inside it...that could cause a lot of problems..." answered Numbuh 362. Some of the rookie KND operatives had made that mistake and the KND construction team had to sort it out. Not fun for anyone.

Phineas and Ferb nodded. Fortunately, they knew just the place for it.

 _A few minutes later..._

"Ready, Ferb?" asked Phineas.

Ferb nodded.

Immediately, Phineas planted the treehouse on his lawn.

A few seconds later, it grew to a massive tree.

"Whoa! That was fast!" bellowed the boy.

"It certainly was." nodded Ferb. The Kids Next Door certainly were smarter than their young age would suggest.

Now all they needed to do was set up some defenses to keep the treehouse safe from intruders. They wouldn't want any adults breaking in...they in fact had heard about the incident where a Teen Ninja had chopped down a treehouse and taken down all the KND agents.

They didn't want that to happen to them, to say the very least.

Little did they know that the perpetrator was someone that they knew...

Fortunately for Phineas and Ferb, they were able to weaponize the treehouse rather quickly. They even included a cloaking system to hide the treehouse from intruders.

Sure enough, one of the adults noticed their treehouse...and assumed that they were simply hallucinating once it disappeared.

"This sure is a nifty treehouse..." answered Baljeet.

"We're probably going to be spending a lot of time in here..." stated Isabella. After all, they were now official KND agents.

"I'm looking forward to being a KND agent!" exclaimed Buford. Now he could get to fight evil adults...like the one that wouldn't let him wedgie a kid.

Oh wait, most adults would probably object to that...

Oddly enough he had met an evil adult once...but he had decided that he would rather be with Baljeet. They were best of friends...or should they say enemies?

"I wonder when we'll receive our first mission..." stated Phineas.

For now, it appeared that they were on standby.

When they needed to stop an evil adult, they would no doubt receive orders from the Moon Base.

Until then, why not try building something fun? Maybe they could find a way to use it to fight the evil adults that the Kids Next Door claimed were abundant.

 _Meanwhile..._

"So, this is the Delightful Manor? It's huge!" bellowed Dr. Doofenshmirtz. No wonder Father was so popular among the other villains. Not even Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated was as big as the Delightful Manor as it was.

Speaking of which, it also appeared to have its own defense systems. Perhaps Dr. Doofenshmirtz should design some to keep Perry the Platypus out. He was getting tired of him breaking into his skyscraper.

Personally, he wished that he had an evil lair like that. Perhaps he could design one some day.

However, as soon as he entered the Delightful Manor, he noticed that there was a long line...much to his chagrin.

Well, he might as well enter the line and wait for everyone to sign in.

After what felt like forever, he got his chance.

"Finally! I was worried that I was going to have to pack my bags and go back home!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Sure enough, there was Father, sitting on a desk.

"So, you wish to join the battle against the Kids Next Door...why don't you take a seat..." stated the man.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz sat down. At this point his legs were killing him...more than Perry the Platypus.

"So...what do you have to offer?" inquired Father. Surely he came to the Delightful Manor because he had some sort of talent...preferably a talent at being evil like he was.

"Well, I'm pretty good at inventing things!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"So are my children actually..." answered the evil man. How many inventions had they made, anyway?

Currently, they were building a device that they could use against Nigel Uno. It would be so much to completely humiliate him.

"Huh. I wish my daughter Vanessa was like that..." stated the mad scientist.

"What have you built previously?" asked Father.

"I once built a machine that could turn youngsters into adults..." stated the man. Of course, he was going to use that for cheese making...but Perry the Platypus forced him to use it in anger.

"Very interesting..." answered the man. "I would love to see more of your inventions..."

"That's kind of a problem..." said Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"How so?" inquired Father.

"Every time I build something, Perry the Platypus destroys it..." explained the evil scientist. He had lost count on how many times perry the Platypus had shown up and foiled his evil plan. And to think that he came up with one every day of the summer.

Eventually, he was going to start running out of ideas.

Father was rather curious to discover just who Dr. Doofenshmirtz's nemesis was.

"A platypus?" asked the man.

"Yeah...he's more than a platypus, really. He's a semi-aquatic mammal of action!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"I was under the impression that your nemesis would be a kid..." stated the confused Father.

"Well, he's about the age of a kid..." answered the man. Not in platypus years though.

"Although, the fact that you claim that your nemesis is a platypus gives me an idea...how would you like someone that will help you dispose of that particular animal?" asked Father.

"That would be very helpful!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Alright then...I happen to know someone that often uses platypuses in her recipes..." stated the man.

"Really? Why haven't I heard of her?" asked the mad scientist.

"Believe me, a lot of people don't like her cooking...especially children..." noted Father. Nonetheless, they kept her around because she was typically very effective at fighting kids, especially the Kids Next Door. She could take out an entire squad of KND agents.

Immediately, Father rang a bell.

"Grandma Stuffum! We've got a request for you!" exclaimed the man.

At that very moment, an elderly lady wearing glasses and wielding a spoon showed up.

"Yes? Are there children that need fattening?" asked Grandma Stuffum.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz remembered trying to make the people in the Tri-State Area once, oddly enough. But in the end HE was the one that ended up becoming fat.

And yes, sometimes Dr. Doofenshmirtz fell victim to his own schemes, like the time where he tried weaponizing an aging device against Perry the Platypus. To his credit, he wasn't originally planning to do that...he simply wanted to make cheese.

But unfortunately, Perry the Platypus turned out to be rather gluttonous. He ate all the stinky cheese before he could have some. So much for him trying to give up a life of evil.

"Actually, we need you to take down a particular platypus...whoever he is..." answered Father. Oddly enough, he did try to turn KND operatives into animals once. He ended up becoming an animal himself.

"Oh...well, I do enjoy having platypuses in my recipes!" exclaimed the evil grandmother. Perhaps she would serve that platypus in a recipe for children later. There were so many skinny children in the world...except for Numbuh 2. Why was she trying to feed him in the first place? It would probably be better if he exercised rather than ate lunch.

Of course, the KND weren't particularly fond of sadistic gym teachers either. Typically they dealt with them after gym class after they were tormented. Fortunately, not all the teachers in the school were sadistic and therefore had to be battled by the KND.

"You do?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Though admittedly he did enjoy trapping Perry the Platypus, the thought of eating him actually hadn't occurred to him.

Whatever meant that he could conquer the Tri-State Area without opposition, he supposed. Personally he wondered what Perry the Platypus would taste like.

Since he was a semi-aquatic mammal of action, maybe it would be a bit like drinking coffee.

"Why is your nemesis a platypus, anyway? They don't do much..." answered Father. He was under the impression that it would be a particularly obnoxious kid that wouldn't leave him around.

Of course, it was possible that that particular platypus happened to belong to somebody. Maybe it was a zookeeper?

"That's what they all say..." stated Dr. Doofenshmirtz. They wouldn't think so if they ever saw Perry the Platypus in action. He DID do much, including save the Tri-State Area.

To make a long story short, he was the reason Phineas and Ferb were living such a good life. Without him, they probably would be living in a world without summer.

"By the way, I love your children! I'm so glad that they build inventions just like me! I wish my daughter was that evil..." stated the doctor.

"Well, to be honest, they're not really my children..." answered Father. He in fact had abducted Kids Next Door agents and delightfulized them...incidentally, it made his comrades want to throw up when he explained it to them, though it didn't make them leave his side.

"If they're not your kids, then why do they call you Father?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"I don't usually go by my real name..." stated the man. It reminded him of his father...whom he hated due to the fact that he was a jerk and preferred his elder brother over him.

Of course, he did decide to recommission him not out of love but due to the fact that he was incapable of defeating the Kids Next Door by himself. That was why he had decided to tell him to get lost.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz nodded. Perhaps that was why he decided to refer to himself as a doctor rather than Heinz Doofenshmirtz. It did sound more evil that way.

"Well, now that you're a member of the adults that are fighting against the obnoxious Kids Next Door, I suppose you can go home now..." answered Father.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz smiled. He couldn't wait to start his next scheme to conquer the Tri-State Area now that he actually had allies on his side. They would no doubt come in handy.

Still, they seemed to despise children instead of platypuses. Maybe they would help him with the Fireside Girls. Alternatively, he could simply put on a Do Not Disturb sign.

Personally he wondered what naughty thing he should do today to attract the OWCA's attention. There were a lot of possibilities.

Perhaps looking outside would give him ideas.

Suddenly, he had an idea. Someone had accidentally tipped over a trash can.

What if he littered the Tri-State Area and covered it with garbage? Surely that would get Perry the Platypus to show up...and then he could trap him.

Of course, he had already trapped him many times before.

This time he was going to build the Garbageinator.

He was looking forward to it. No doubt that it would take people a long time to clean all the garbage up.

Quickly, he began to purchase supplies for his latest invention.

Unsurprisingly, he immediately attracted Major Monogram's attention. He always knew whenever Dr. Doofenshmirtz was plotting something evil, as he and the other OWCA agents had a habit of monitoring him and the other evil scientists in the world.

He proceeded to inform Perry the Platypus to head to his lair to receive orders.

Incidentally, Perry had secretly been trained since birth to be an agent of the OWCA.

Why were the OWCA agents all animals with rare exception you may ask? So that nobody would suspect them of being secret agents...at least, not while they weren't wearing their fedoras.

For some strange reason people couldn't recognize them without their fedoras. At least, not Dr. Doofenshmirtz anyway.

As soon as Perry received a message from Major Monogram, he decided to use one of the many different secret entrances in the treehouse.

Personally, he wondered what Dr. Doofenshmirtz was up to this time. He always built a different device to take over the Tri-State Area. They certainly were a varied bunch.

He in particular had been zapped by many different inators at once...though in that particular case he ultimately ended up experiencing the Go-Homeinator...which took Perry the Platypus back home.

Personally Perry wondered why he would build such a thing if he was already at home...

Anyways, it was time to begin the mission.

A middle-aged man appeared onscreen.

"Good morning Agent P. The evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to no good again. This time he appears to be gathering things from the garbage dump..." answered Major Monogram.

"You think that's where his destroyed inventions end up, sir?" asked Carl, Major Monogram's bespectacled assistant.

"Most likely..." stated the man.

"You need to go out there and put a stop to it, Agent P!" exclaimed Major Monogram.

Perry the Platypus nodded. Saluting Major Monogram with respect, he set out to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

 _I hope that you like this chapter...in the next chapter, Phineas and Ferb are going to face off against a vampire...you probably know which one. And no, it's not Candace. Heh heh heh. I know that there was one episode where Candace believed that she was a vampire._


	5. Chapter 5: Count To Five

_In this chapter, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet are going up against Count Spankula. After that Perry the Platypus is going to go out on another mission. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has apparently been buying a lot of fruit and vegetables as of late..._

 **Chapter 5: Count To Five**

Phineas was currently gazing at the moon. It certainly was nice tonight. Maybe if he was lucky he would find a shooting star. However, in a sense, he had already been granted a wish by being allowed to join the KND.

"Maybe I should get Ferb to come with me...he might find more constellations than I have..." remarked Phineas. Recently he had discovered a constellation that resembled his face. He had no idea why there was a constellation out there that resembled his face...but considering that there was a bunny and his blender that resembled him and Ferb, maybe it wasn't too surprising.

However, his brother was currently sleeping. He didn't want to wake him up. His teammates were currently dozing off as well. Hopefully they would be well-rested for when Agent 86 sent them out on a mission.

Also, it was a full moon tonight. But since he wasn't a werewolf, that wasn't really a concern of his. Besides, it looked a bit like a disco ball.

"You know, this reminds me a bit when I drove a rocket into outer space..." thought Phineas. He sure had met a lot of aliens. Was he the first person to discover extraterrestrial life?

Of course, it was a rather special night...it was the first night of him and his friends being members of the Kids Next Door. Now he was going to have to fight adult tyranny.

Fortunately, things seemed rather quiet in his neighborhood. Perhaps he would get to take a day off...or a night rather. And yet, something was rather eerie about it.

"Maybe I should investigate my surroundings a bit more..." thought Phineas. He was starting to feel a bit worried. Was somebody watching him?

Little did he know that at that very moment one of the KND's foes was planning to strike. He had heard that new KND agents had been recruited recently and he had decided to do something about it. The less KND agents that were in the world, the more children he could spank without facing repercussions.

"So, some naughty children are joining the KND, huh? I guess I should give them a spanking! It will serve them right for helping my enemies!" remarked a voice.

As it turned out, it was Count Spankula, a local vampire that went after KND agents to give them a spanking. He could also turn people into vampires and have them assist him...though the transformation would wear off if the affected agents were defeated.

Typically, he spoke in a Romanian accent...since he was a vampire.

And unfortunately, he had set his sights out on Phineas and his friends. They were going to have to get ready to fight. Of course, one couldn't expect anything else from the Kids Next Door, could they?

Immediately, Count Spankula lifted up his cloak, revealing a swarm of bats. As you could well imagine, Count Spankula was regularly associated with them.

"Get them, my friends! Show them what happens when you join the KND and make life miserable for the adults!" exclaimed the vampire.

The bats immediately flew out of his cloak, ready to attack Phineas and his friends.

At that very moment, Phineas went back inside the treehouse. He was feeling rather sleepy.

However, he began to hear something.

"Huh? What's going on?" questioned the boy.

Curious, he decided to pull out a flashlight. This was rather suspicious.

As it turned out, it was the bats. None of them looked rather friendly. Something was wrong.

"I've got to do something!" exclaimed Phineas.

Fortunately, he had installed a security system for such a situation.

Immediately, he went over to a big red button that was on the wall.

He ran up to it and pressed his hand on the button.

Shortly afterward, an alarm went off throughout the treehouse.

At that very moment, his teammates woke up from their naps. They all wondered why exactly Phineas had decided to sound off the alarm.

"What is going on here?" asked Buford. He sure hoped that Phineas wasn't trying to prank his teammates. Of course, it could simply be a drill.

"Yeah...I was getting my beauty sleep..." replied Isabella. Since it was Phineas, she would let it slide.

Immediately, she started to yawn.

"We're under attack!" warned Phineas.

At that very moment, the bats that Count Spankula had sent earlier began to approach them.

"Oh no! It's a swarm of bats!" bellowed Baljeet. Were they living in a treehouse or a cavern? Either way, it looked like they are in trouble.

Sure enough, the bats were getting ready to attack them. Strangely, they seemed to be trying to...spank them. It was most peculiar.

However, he decided that he wouldn't dwell on that. He needed to defend himself...and so did his teammates. Phineas got the feeling that this was the work of an evil adult...but he wasn't quite sure which one.

Fortunately, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford brought water guns, similar to the ones that Phineas and Ferb had used against the Toiletnator earlier.

Immediately, they used the squirt guns to shoot at the bats. Hopefully that would ward them off.

Gradually, they began to retreat. It looked like they didn't want to stick around when their enemies were armed and dangerous.

"Phew! Thanks for the help!" exclaimed Phineas. He doubted that he could take on all those bats by himself.

"Can we get to bed now?" inquired Buford. He needed to rest so that he could pester nerds tomorrow.

Somehow, Ferb got the feeling that they shouldn't go to bed just yet.

"I wonder why there were bats attacking us in the first place..." answered Baljeet. It was rather unusual.

Suddenly, they began to hear evil laughter. Apparently, they weren't out of danger just yet.

"This is creeping me out..." remarked Baljeet.

"Huh? Whose laughing?" inquired Phineas. He didn't see what was so funny about what had happened a few minutes ago.

"It is I, Count Spankula! I'm going to teach you a lesson about joining the KND!" exclaimed Count Spankula.

"Hmm...he doesn't seem too happy that the KND recruited new members..." remarked Isabella.

Immediately, Count Spankula grabbed onto the closest KND agent to him...which just so happened to be Baljeet.

He then proceeded to spank him.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" exclaimed Baljeet. This was really painful.

"Serves you right for helping my sworn enemies!" shouted Count Spankula. Tomorrow night maybe he could visit Sector V. Incidentally, when you put Sector V and Sector P together, you got VP. It was rather interesting.

Buford was not happy about this. He had been spanked by his mother a few times and he knew that it was not a fun experience. He wasn't going to let Baljeet experience it. Besides, he was a much nicer boy than he was.

"Hey! Nobody bullies my nerd except for me!" bellowed Buford.

"Isn't that hypocritical?" inquired the count.

"I'm still not letting you do it!" exclaimed the bully.

Immediately, he threw garlic at Count Spankula. He had in fact been saving it for a snack for when he woke up...but he decide now would be a good time to use it too.

Count Spankula gasped in shock as the garlic was tossed at him.

"No! I'm allergic!" exclaimed the vampire.

Unsurprisingly, he began to cough and gag, dropping Baljeet on the floor in the process.

"Thanks, Buford." stated Baljeet. Any more spanking and he wouldn't be able to sit down.

"That seemed to be effective!" exclaimed Phineas.

However, he was not going down so easily.

Immediately, he released more bats from his cloak.

However, Phineas and his friends squirted them away once again.

"You kids are stubborn, aren't you?" inquired the count. This wasn't really what he was expecting from a group of fresh recruits.

In retaliation for spanking him, Baljeet squirted him with mustard.

"Ugh! For fresh KND agents you're awfully strong!" remarked Count Spankula. If they kept it up, he just might end up going down.

So, he decided to raise the stakes.

Immediately, he produced four copies of himself.

"Now there's five of him? This is going to be harder than we thought..." answered Phineas. Though Count Spankula was not nearly as powerful as Father, he was fairly strong regardless. Father certainly valued him.

"At least he isn't trying to bite us in our necks..." remarked Ferb. He would need a cookie and some juice.

"Now I can spank all of you at once! It's rather convenient, wouldn't you say?" inquired Count Spankula.

"It certainly is..." nodded Baljeet nervously.

Fortunately, none of the clones were as resilient as the original. They burst into dust once they were squirted with their water guns.

"This may be a problem..." remarked Count Spankula.

Ferb then followed with a karate chop to Count Spankula's back. It was a good thing that he took karate classes. It also helped that he had done some training at the Arctic Base.

"Ow! My back!" exclaimed Count Spankula. For a kid Ferb seriously packed a wallop.

Ultimately, he decided that perhaps it would be best for him to retreat. It would certainly be preferable to being sent to the KND Arctic Base. He would have to look at children and wouldn't be able to spank them.

Besides, he heard that the ice cream men had been arrested recently.

Immediately, Count Spankula turned into a bat and flew out the window.

Phineas sighed in relief shortly afterward.

"I think our first night as KND agents was a success, wouldn't you say?" inquired Phineas.

"I wonder if there are other villains like that out there..." questioned Isabella.

"If that's the case we'll need to be cautious..." noted Baljeet.

"I'm sure that I can take them!" exclaimed Buford.

"I guess now we can go back to bed..." noted Ferb.

Phineas nodded. He and his friends went back to sleep. It had been a rather exciting night, but they had ultimately come out on top.

 _The next day..._

Once again, Phineas wondered where Perry had gone. He had been in his treehouse a few minutes ago. Maybe he could ask Numbuh One if he had seen him.

Well, since he was typically back by the end of the day, Phineas decided he probably shouldn't worry about him. Besides, he was probably going to be called out on a mission

As it turned out, Perry the Platypus was going out on a mission.

"Good morning, Agent P...Dr. Doofenshmirtz has bought a lot of vegetables and fruits lately...we believe that he may be cooking something evil." explained Major Monogram.

Agent P wondered what Dr. Doofenshmirtz would possibly want with all those vegetables. He doubted that he was planning to make a salad...unless of course it was an evil salad.

At that very moment, Carl approached Major Monogram. He looked sick to his stomach.

"What's the matter?" asked Major Monogram.

"I think I ate too much food..." stated Carl.

"Eat food in moderation, Carl!" demanded the major.

"Yes, sir." nodded Major Monogram's assistant.

"Now then, where was I? You probably know where Dr. Doofenshmirtz's lair is, do you not?" inquired Major Monogram.

Perry the Platypus nodded. It was at Dr Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, like it always was.

Immediately, he saluted Major Monogram with respect and went back the way he came. Now all that he needed to do now was get a taxi and head to Dr Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

Little did he know that he was going to be facing a rather different villain...

 _It looks like Phineas is going to have to figure out how to take down a vampire. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus has his hands full too._


	6. Chapter 6: Stuffing Your Face

_In this chapter, Perry the Platypus is going up against Grandma Stuffum...sorry if you wanted him to fight Dr. Doofenshmirtz...I think I'll get around to that eventually. I wanted something more creative._

 _In the next chapter, Sector V's going to visit a cavern that's allegedly full of candy...however, someone else is going to be waiting for them. You probably already know who it is..._

 **Chapter 6: Stuffing Your Face**

Perry the Platypus approached Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, ready to stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz from succeeding in his evil scheme. Knowing him he was probably trying to take over the Tri-State Area again. At least he wasn't trying to take over the world.

Little did he know that Dr. Doofenshmirtz's evil scheme involved getting rid of him...with help from a rather horrible chef.

As soon as he entered the building, he was suddenly grabbed by a spaghetti monster, much to his surprise. The spaghetti strands wrapped around his arms and legs. They were surprisingly able if unusual restraints.

For a moment, he thought that it was simply one of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's traps that he had made so that he could explain his evil plan to him...but when he took a closer look, he gasped in shock.

Someone had brought a bowl of spaghetti to life! It didn't look too friendly, either. It even had mandibles. This was making Perry rather nervous. He had never encountered something like this in his long career.

Perry wondered why it had some sort of grudge against platypuses. He didn't recall eating much spaghetti before. On the other hand, meatballs were rather tasty and Phineas and Ferb once made a restaurant that was inspired by him.

Not only that, but there seemed to be several other foodstuffs in the tower as well. Since when was Dr. Doofenshmirtz interested in cooking? Perry knew that he had tried to take a break from being evil to pursue cheesemaking once...but that was about it. Like the spaghetti monster, they all seemed to be alive.

Something strange was going on. Was Dr. Doofenshmirtz trying to make it so that people were afraid to eat their vegetables? If so, he was actually succeeding. These vegetables were rather frightening, especially to skinny children since Grandma Stuffum typically chose them as her targets. Strangely enough, she went after Numbuh 2 as well.

Suddenly, a video tape began to play.

As it turned out, there was a television set nearby.

Perry looked to where the television set was.

Apparently, Dr. Doofenshmirtz wanted to communicate with him from a distance. What did he have to say to him?

"Greetings, Perry the Platypus. You're probably wondering why I'm not in the tower today...well, I decided that I would take a day off and let someone else fight you for a change...she just so happens to include platypus brains in her recipes...what a coincidence, eh? I think her cooking is simply to die for..." remarked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

At that very moment, Grandma Stuffum showed up. Perry then realized who was making all those foods that were mysteriously coming to life. Perhaps it was something about her recipes. She was holding a frying pan in her right hand and a cookbook in her left hand.

Unsurprisingly, the Kids Next Door considered her to be an enemy of theirs, along with Count Spankula and the Toiletnator that Phineas and Ferb had fought earlier.

"Ah, there's the platypus that Dr. Doofenshmirtz told me about! Maybe I'll make a pie out of you!" remarked Grandma Stuffum.

Perry the Platypus gulped. Grandma Stuffum was clearly insane...about the same level as Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

However, Grandma Stuffum appeared to be more dangerous due to her unique culinary abilities...if she had enough supplies, she could create the dreaded Slamwich.

"Or maybe I'll make a stew...I could serve that to some children..." remarked Grandma Stuffum. Perhaps she could check her cookbook to see what would work best.

The two onions accompanying her laughed. That seemed like a good idea.

Perry the Platypus wondered why she was serving such disgusting foods to children. It seemed rather wrong to make them eat food that they didn't want to eat...though admittedly the food in question wasn't necessarily bad for them even if it did make them fat.

He decided that maybe he should stop her...even if Dr. Doofenshmirtz wasn't there at the time. If he did nothing, children from all across the Tri-State Area could be at risk for stomachaches.

Immediately, he began to bite into the spaghetti strings holding him prisoner. Fortunately, he was able to swallow the spaghetti monster in no time. Apparently, being a secret agent gave him a big appetite.

Luckily, he was willing to eat things that a human would not. He particularly enjoyed the platypus food that his owners gave him. He would like to have some of that stuff if he still had an appetite fighting Grandma Stuffum.

"What's this? Perhaps this is going to be harder than I thought! No matter! Catch him!" exclaimed the evil chef.

Wasting no time, Grandma Stuffum's creations began to chase after Perry the Platypus.

Perry wondered how he was going to take them down. He certainly was in a tight fix.

However, it was plausible that he could fight fire with fire...or rather food with food.

He decided to see if there was anything in Dr. Doofenshmirtz's fridge that he could use to combat Grandma Stuffum's nasty food minions. Surely there had to be a way to defeat them much like he had defeated Dr. Doofenshmirtz many times before.

Fortunately, there was. There was some soda inside the fridge.

Immediately, he used it to squirt the two cauliflowers attacking him, causing them to turn back into normal cauliflower.

Apparently, it had never occurred to Grandma Stuffum to wash vegetables before cooking them. No wonder the Kids Next Door didn't like her cooking.

Well, now seemed like as good of a time as any. Maybe there was some more liquids that he could use to fight Grandma Stuffum's minions.

Fortunately, there were more beverages in the fridge that he could use. Perhaps Dr. Doofenshmirtz got rather thirsty when he was building inators.

He decided that it would be best to hurry. He was expecting more company.

Sure enough, some Broccoli Warriors were banging down the door. Apparently, they were rather strong...of course, they say that if you ate broccoli, you would become strong.

Immediately, Perry the Platypus armed himself with milk. There was a reason why it was part of a delicious breakfast.

When the broccoli warriors burst in, Perry splashed them with the milk, causing them to collapse.

Fortunately, it appeared that things were going well so far.

However, he then noticed that some of the carrots were shooting at him with smaller carrots with bows made out of asparagus. That wasn't a big surprise considering that carrots gave one good vision...

Quickly, he tossed some soda at the carrots in order to ward them off.

However, a tomato suddenly walked up to him.

Suddenly, it exploded into ketchup, blinding Perry the Platypus.

Frantically, he began to wipe the ketchup out of his eyes.

Unfortunately, this gave more of Grandma Stuffum's minions an opportunity to attack him.

"You can't hide from me forever, platypus!" exclaimed Grandma Stuffum. If he revealed himself now, maybe she would spare him...though it wouldn't stop her from feeding him her cooking.

Perry decided that maybe it would be best to defeat Grandma Stuffum. So long as she wasn't taken out, there wasn't anything stopping her from making more food.

Maybe it would be best to go on the offensive.

Immediately, he put on one of his gadgets in order to search for her.

Fortunately, she was still was where he had encountered her earlier. She was currently making more food minions to attack him.

Quickly, he began to sneak his way towards her.

"Any sign of him?" inquired Grandma Stuffum.

"We're still working on it..." explained Liver.

Suddenly, Perry the Platypus attacked Grandma Stuffum.

"What? Ow!" exclaimed the evil grandmother.

Immediately, Grandma Stuffum's minions attempted to defend her.

However, Perry the Platypus simply splashed them with juice.

He then began to attack Grandma Stuffum.

Unfortunately for the evil grandmother, she was not a match for Perry's martial arts.

Eventually, she collapsed on the floor. Perry noted that she was a bit of a glass cannon...though she was more resistant towards the KND's weapons. Perhaps she had simply built up a resistance to them.

Well, he had managed to stop an evildoer. It was time for him to head back to his owners.

Immediately, he entered his Platymobile and began to fly towards Phineas and Ferb's house.

 _Back at Phineas and Ferb's house..._

Phineas realized that since it was the end of the day, Perry the Platypus would be back by now.

Sure enough, there he was, in his pet platypus disguise. All he did to disguise himself was remove his hat. It was kind of weird. Of course, it was rather effective against Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Oh, there you are, Perry." stated Phineas. Fortunately, Perry had returned at the end of the day...just like he usually did.

Fortunately for Phineas and his friends, things had been rather uneventful for him and his friends ever since they warded off Count Spankula. Perhaps they wouldn't have to worry about adults invading their treehouse for a while.

However, they couldn't help but shake the feelings that there were more of them out there somewhere, so Phineas was working on adding more treehouse defenses.

 _A few minutes later..._

"So, how did things go?" asked Dr. Doofenshmirtz as Grandma Stuffum returned.

Curiously, he seemed to notice that Grandma Stuffum looked rather beat up...she was rather resilient for an old lady though, so she would probably be fine.

"I couldn't catch the platypus..." explained Grandma Stuffum.

"Oh really?" inquired Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

Grandma Stuffum nodded.

"Alright then...I have one thing to say then...curse you, Perry the Platypus!" exclaimed Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"I was going to say that..." remarked Grandma Stuffum. Maybe she should start saying "Curse You, Kids Next Door!"

"Well, it looks like I'm going back to the drawing board...maybe I can find another member of the rogues gallery to help me take down Perry the Platypus...I appreciate your help." stated Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"Would you like some cheese?" inquired the evil grandmother.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz nodded. Cheese would be good right now.

Immediately, Grandma Stuffum gave Dr. Doofenshmirtz some cheese.

"This stuff tastes deliciously evil..." remarked Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Interesting..." stated Numbuh Five.

Apparently, a cavern that was allegedly holding candy had been discovered by some KND agents. It was across the ocean. They wanted some KND agents to investigate to see if it was true.

Fortunately, the Kids Next Door happened to have a boat for this occasion. Numbuh 4 normally wasn't so enthusiastic about water...but he was willing to let it slide for an opportunity to get candy.

Since she doubted that she could get all the candy that was in the cave by herself, she was going to bring her teammates.

"Hey, everyone! I found a cave full of candy!" exclaimed Abigail Lincoln.

"What? You did? That's awesome!" cheered Numbuh 3.

"Numbuh 86 wants us to investigate..." explained Numbuh 5.

"If we're going to get candy, I'll all in!" exclaimed Numbuh 4.

"I just hope Heinrich Marzipan doesn't show up..." remarked the girl with a red cap. He always seemed to show up whenever she was trying to hunt for candy.

Of course, there was another villain that typically showed up when she tried to get candy as well.

"Candy sounds delicious!" shouted Numbuh 2.

"This had better not be a wild goose chase..." answered Numbuh 1.

"Quack!" exclaimed a goose outside the treehouse.

"I think it's worth a shot..." remarked Numbuh 2.

"Alright...we'll go get our boat..." stated the leader of Sector V.

 _Across the sea..._

"Captain, we've uncovered a cavern full of candy!" exclaimed a voice.

"Good...I'm up for some more candy right about now...wouldn't want to run out of stock." said another voice.

As it turned out, Sector V were not the only ones looking for candy.

"If the Kids Next Door wants to get in my way...they'll just have to fight me and me crew!" said the candy lover.

 _Grandma Stuffum has been defeated...as you can see Perry the Platypus shouldn't be underestimated even if he normally doesn't do much. He is a semi-aquatic mammal of action after all._

 _In the next chapter, the Kids Next Door are going to try to get some candy...but things are rarely that simple for them. Afterwards, Phineas and Ferb are going to start to consider_ _brushing their teeth._


	7. Chapter 7: A Sticky Situation

_As you can probably guess by the title of this chapter, the Kids Next Door are going up against the candy-pilfering pirate, Stickybeard! Let's hope that they won't have to walk the plank...especially if they get seasick. It's best not to rock the boat, especially if the captain is the one that gets seasick._

 _Hopefully Numbuh Two knows how to pilot the Kids Next Door's ship._

 **Chapter 7: A Sticky Situation**

"Hurry up already! I can't wait to get some candy!" exclaimed Numbuh 3. As her teammates could plainly see, she had a sweet tooth...or perhaps more than one.

"We're working on it!" answered Numbuh 2. Sometimes he wondered why Numbuh 3 was so energetic. Maybe she needed to calm down every once in a while so that the other members of Sector V could relax for a change.

She had loved candy ever since her parents had taken her to a candy store for the first time...however, they had taken her to a Rainbow Monkey store long before then. They were rather popular on the market and Numbuh 3 had witnessed a Rainbow Monkey commercial on TV, so her parents decided that maybe she would like one.

They were absolutely correct.

She sure hoped that the candy would taste rather good...it had probably been at that island for a while. How long was it supposed to last?

Personally, she would like to eat some chocolate bars. She simply loved chocolate. Of course, now that she thought of it, it would be pretty nice if it came with milk. Or maybe she could have some chocolate milk. There a reason why people decided to mix them together.

Luckily, it appeared the weather was rather clear. The sun was shining and there weren't any clouds in the sky to blot it out. If it was night and rather stormy, the sea would inevitably be rather treacherous. Where was a lighthouse where they needed it?

Oh wait, there was one up ahead. Now they wouldn't have to worry about crashing into things...assuming that somebody bothered lighting it at night. Was it costing too much money?

Numbuh 3, feeling excited, began to jump up and down. It was like it was her birthday or Christmas.

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy!" shouted Numbuh 3.

"Please be patient Numbuh 3...we're not even sure if we're going to find candy yet..." explained Numbuh One. He sure hoped that he and his team weren't wasting their time. There were adult tyrants out there that needed the Kids Next Door to pay them a visit.

"I hope that the treasure isn't coconut bars." remarked Numbuh 4. He didn't want to end up having an allergic reaction for all his trouble. Last time he had ate coconut bars his lips had swelled up and he resembled some sort of cootie monster.

However, Numbuh 2 quickly noticed something alarming.

"Um...I think we've got trouble..." stated Numbuh 2.

"What is it?" questioned Numbuh One.

"It's Stickybeard!" exclaimed the inventor with astonishment.

"Yarr!" bellowed a familiar-sounding voice.

As the Kids Next Door all knew, Stickybeard was an infamous pirate. But rather than collect gold, Stickybeard collected candy. Due to the fact that he had the tendency to take candy from innocent children (which he considered to be literally like taking candy from a baby), he had come into conflict with the Kids Next Door in the past.

He had also gathered a crew of pirates to join him on his voyages for candy. Apparently, he was not the only one among the adult community that had a sweet tooth. He had stolen candy from movie treasures much to the other adults' annoyance.

This time, it appeared that they were going to have to race him to the treasure. Stickybeard wasn't the type of person that would share candy with others...similar to Heinrich von Marzipan. The joke was on him since the candy tasted like asparagus unless he shared it with someone else...such as Numbuh 5 for instance.

Much like Grandma Stuffum, he was a threat to the Kids Next Door organization...though not as threatening as Father himself. Father was the leader of the adults that they faced for a reason.

"I should have known that he would show up..." remarked Numbuh One. Every time there was candy, Stickybeard was not far behind.

"Stickybeard? I guess there REALLY is candy in that cavern I heard about..." stated Numbuh 5. Perhaps they had come to the right place. Either way, they weren't going to get the treasure without a fight.

"He's coming this way!" exclaimed Numbuh Two.

Already, his crew had raised the sails and they were rowing the boat directly towards them. They were looking forward to engaging battle with their enemies...especially if they were the Kids Next Door.

It looked like they were in for a fight. Unfortunately, Stickybeard had a much larger crew than they did. Numbuh 5 wondered why he had so much candy in his beard. Maybe he should shave it sooner or later.

Sure, they could probably try to flee instead of staying and fighting...but then they might have to miss out on getting the candy treasure. Stickybeard wouldn't leave behind so much as a Reese's Peanut Butter cup. He was just that greedy for candy.

"Well well well, if it isn't the meddlesome Kids Next Door! I should have known ye would try to stop me from pillaging!" bellowed Stickybeard.

As usual, he was riding the Sweet Victory, a large pirate ship that had multiple cannons and an entire pirate crew. It also contained several different treasure chests containing candy.

"So you're here for the candy too, aren't you?" asked Numbuh 5. It looks like they were going to be squaring off yet again. Some people she simply couldn't get along with.

"Yes! And there's nothing ye can do to stop me!" exclaimed Stickybeard. Between him and his pirate crew he was sure that they would be able to pull off the victory. His ship WAS called the "Sweet Victory" after all.

"You're not stopping us from getting candy this time!" bellowed one of the pirates.

"Don't you already have candy already?" questioned Numbuh 2. He probably had enough candy at this point to feed a thousand children...not like he would share it with them.

"Ye can never have enough candy!" bellowed the pirate captain with a sweet tooth.

"I'm with you there!" exclaimed Numbuh 3.

"Open fire!" ordered Stickybeard, pointing his finger at the Kids Next Door's ship.

"On it, captain!" nodded Chewy. Maybe if they were lucky they would be able to score a victory over the Kids Next Door. Unfortunately, it was difficult to do so with Numbuh 5 on their side. To be honest, he wouldn't be surprised if Numbuh 5 knew more about candy than Stickybeard did.

Immediately, the pirate ship fired several cannonballs at Sector V. Unsurprisingly, the cannonballs were jawbreakers...and they would potentially break the ship if enough of them hit it. Alternatively they would actually break the Kids Next Door's jaws and they would have to visit the Kids Next Door infirmary.

Sector V was going to have to fight back. Otherwise they would most likely need to head to the Moon Base for repairs...which meant no candy.

Fortunately, they happened to have weapons of their own. They wouldn't want to be caught offguard in case their treehouse was ever under attack. It had been attacked many times before in the past.

Immediately, they decided to return the favor and shoot the ship with relish sauce.

Quickly, the pirates were splattered with relish.

"Ugh! Get it off us!" exclaimed the pirates. This was disgusting to them, though of course Numbuh Two probably wouldn't mind too much if he were in that situation since he liked eating hot dogs.

Frantically, they attempted to wash themselves off. Some of them even jumped overboard to do so...forcing the rest of Stickybeard's crew to haul them back up so they didn't end up getting swept away by the waves.

"Calm down! We're not getting candy if we panic!" warned Stickybeard. Back when he was a cabin boy on another pirate ship, he quickly learned that he needed to remain calm and not to do anything hasty.

The pirates settled themselves down. Stickybeard did have a point. Running around in circles wasn't going to be useful.

Once again, they continued attacking the KND's ship.

The KND were forced to take evasive maneuvers to ensure that they didn't end up getting shot.

"It's a good thing I inherited my pilot skills from my father..." stated Numbuh Two.

"I assume his name is Hoagie Gilligan Sr., is he not?" inquired Numbuh One.

"How'd you know?" asked the chubby boy.

"Your name was a dead giveaway." pointed out the leader of Sector V.

"Oh, right." remembered Numbuh Two. HIS name was Hoagie Gilligan Jr. Of course his father's name would be Hoagie Gilligan Sr. It wouldn't be anything else.

On the other hand, Tommy was not named after his father at all despite the fact that he was Numbuh Two's younger brother. Perhaps he was named after Number Two's uncle instead?

Fortunately, they were able to avoid being hit by Stickybeard's gumballs, Numbuh Two WAS a decent pilot.

"Darn it! Maybe we need to work on our aim a bit more..." remarked Stickybeard.

Stickybeard's pirates began to reload. Already, Stickybeard was starting to get impatient.

"Hurry up already! We're sitting geese until we're ready to fire again!" demanded the pirate captain.

"Yes, captain!" nodded one of the crewmates. They wouldn't want to make the ship vulnerable. What if other candy pirates decided to pillage THEIR ship?

Unfortunately for the pirates, Numbuh Two was paying attention to the crew and he noticed what was going on.

"It looks like they're reloading..." noted Numbuh Two. It looked like they wouldn't be shot at for a while.

"Then now's our time to counterattack! Fire!" bellowed Numbuh One.

Immediately, the five of them began to attack Stickybeard's ship.

Eventually, it began to sink.

Stickybeard's one eye widened in shock when he noticed what was happening.

It looked like the Kids Next Door had beaten him...again.

"Noooo! We're sinking!" bellowed one of the pirates.

"Curse ye!" bellowed Stickybeard to Sector V. Now he was going to have to build another ship...and save candy hunting for another day. At least he would be able to salvage the candy so that he could gorge on it later. Or maybe he would simply hide it somewhere where nobody would be able to find it.

Fortunately for Stickybeard and his crew, they had brought rowboats.

"Ye win this time, Kids Next Door! But I won't stop until I've found more candy treasure!" exclaimed Stickybeard.

"We love candy treasure!" bellowed Stickybeard's crew.

Immediately, Stickybeard and his pirate crew rowed their boats away. It seemed inevitable that they would face off again someday...but it looked like they wouldn't have to worry about Stickybeard and the rest of the Sweet Victory for a while. Besides, the Kids Next Door had other villains to deal with as well.

"I think Stickybeard should eat sweets less often." remarked Numbuh Three.

"Yeah...the guy's a total addict...though I will admit that I love sweets too." agreed Numbuh Five.

Shortly afterwards, the five of them reached their destination.

Immediately, they began to dig up where the treasure supposedly was.

As it turned out, there was a treasure chest full of candy.

"Alright, we did it!" exclaimed Numbuh Three.

For some strange reason, a lot of it was saltwater candy...but Numbuh Three wasn't complaining.

"Yum!" bellowed the girl.

"Good job, team. I think we should probably share this with some of our other recruits though..." answered Numbuh One.

"Yeah, you've got a good point there." nodded Numbuh Two. He already ate enough candy as it was.

"I know! Why don't we give some to Phineas and Ferb? They've been building a lot of different things for our organization..." suggested Numbuh Four.

"That's a good idea, Numbuh Four! Why not let them have some?" questioned Numbuh Five.

 _A few hours later..._

"Hey, Ferb, it looks like someone's knocking on the door to our treehouse!" exclaimed Phineas.

"It's probably another KND agent." noted Ferb.

Phineas decided to investigate.

As it turned out, it was some sort of package.

Phineas quickly opened it.

As it turned out, it was a bag of candy.

"Alright! The Kids Next Door sent us candy!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Awesome!" shouted Isabella.

"I wonder which members of the KND decided to send it to us." said Baljeet.

Buford decided to check the label.

"Apparently, Sector V sent it to us." answered Buford.

Immediately, the five of them began to munch on the candy.

It was quite delicious...though they wondered why roughly half of it was saltwater candy.

"Alright, I think we're stuffed." said Phineas.

"That was delicious." complimented Ferb.

"I'm so glad that Sector V sent it to us!" exclaimed Isabella.

"So am I, actually." nodded Baljeet.

"Let's go build another invention now, shall we?" inquired Buford.

"Shouldn't we brush our teeth first?" asked Phineas.

"Can't we do that after we build an invention?" asked the bully.

"You have a point. I don't think it will take long." nodded the boy. They were able to build a building way faster than a typical construction worker.

Immediately, the five of them began to go build something...preferably something that the KND could use.

However, as they began to do so, they did not realize that they were being watched...

...by someone who did not have good intentions for them.

 _Well, it looks like Stickybeard isn't going to be pestering Sector V for a while. In the next chapter, Phineas and Ferb are going to fight another evil adult...I'll give you a hint, what can candy give you?_


	8. Chapter 8: Brace Yourself

_In this chapter, Phineas and Ferb are going to fight Knightbrace. You know, the villain that embodies the nightmares that children have about going to the dentist? If you've ever had a fear of going to the dentist, you likely don't want to meet this guy._

 _Of course, since Phineas and Ferb aren't afraid of visiting the dentist, maybe they'll be fine. Besides, they've fought against a mummy before, so why can't they fight against a dentist? Alternatively they could try looking for Frankenstein's brain, though it's probably anywhere in the world by now._

 **Chapter 8: Brace Yourself**

As they started brushing their teeth after eating so much candy, Phineas and Ferb began to notice that someone was outside. Phineas decided to investigate. It could be a member of the KND who was trying to get them something...but it could also be an adult that was an enemy of the KND.

Unfortunately, it was the latter...though at least it wasn't Count Spankula this time. They probably wouldn't have to worry about him for a whle. It was a good thing really since they weren't looking forward to being spanked, the poor kids.

He looked like some sort of ninja...but since when did ninjas ever have braces? It was quite unusual, to say the very least. Of course, some of the members of the Kids Next Door's rogues gallery did dress rather strangely, such as the Toiletnator for example.

Not only that, but he seemed to be hurling globs of toothpaste at their treehouse. It was rather peculiar...not to mention messy. They might have to clean up the treehouse later.

Currently, he was snickering to himself. Unfortunately for them, they were being visited by Knightbrace, an evil ninja who used to be a man by the name of Mr. Jelly who worked at a candy store.

It was rather ironic...but he had gotten kicked out of dental school for trying to put braces on babies, so he couldn't get a job as a dentist. Where else was he to go? Work at a garbage dump?

"I heard that these kids beat Count Spankula...that does seem rather concerning. Meh, I'm sure that I'll be fine. Maybe they just got lucky." remarked Knightbrace to himself. Besides, he wasn't allergic to garlic.

It looked like Sector P had been called into action once again...even if they hadn't received orders from the Kids Next Door Moon Base.

"What's going on out there?" asked Phineas. For some strange reason he got the feeling that he was up to no good. He did look rather menacing...though at the same time he also looked rather goofy.

"Well, since there's apparently there's an adult that has a craving for candy at the expense of children, it seems reasonable that there would be a villainous dentist as well." noted Ferb.

"If that's the case, we better get ready." answered the boy. If he was trying to break into the treehouse, he was most likely trying to give them a rather nasty dental session.

Normally they wouldn't mind going to the dentist that much, but this dentist was an EVIL dentist. He most likely had a sadistic streak. Having a dental appointment with him certainly wouldn't be fun.

Immediately, Phineas sounded the alarm. They were going to have to fight evil once again.

Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet showed up a few seconds later. Apparently, their treehouse was once again under attack by the forces of darkness...or should we say the forces of adults?

"What's the matter?" asked Baljeet.

"We're under attack by a dentist!" exclaimed Phineas.

"A dentist?" questioned Isabella. What were the chances of that? Then again, there were a lot of kids that were afraid of visiting the dentist, regardless of whether the dentist was crazy or not.

At that very moment, Knightbrace broke down the door, laughing as he did so.

"Maybe we should make that door more durable." suggested Isabella. Having a door that WASN'T durable was looking for trouble when you were a member of the Kids Next Door.

"Yes. Yes, we should." nodded Phineas.

"Yes! I'm in!" exclaimed Knightbrace. Now all he needed to do was find the KND agents inside so that he could give them a good brushing at their expense.

"He'll be here soon...and I don't think that he has a dentist license. Get your weapons!" warned the leader of Sector P.

"I'm on it!" shouted Isabella.

"You can count on me!" bellowed Baljeet.

"We can take this clown on!" exclaimed Buford, cracking his knuckles. After all, they had accomplished things that other kids would only be able to dream about...apart from other members of the Kids Next Door, that is.

Immediately, the five children began to arm themselves. They couldn't exactly take on an adult with their bare hands, now could they? On the other hand, Isabella did know some grappling techniques.

Eventually, they were all ready to fight adult tyranny...from within their own treehouse.

Sure enough, Knightbrace climbed up the stairs, a wide smile forming on his lips as he spotted Sector P. He was going to enjoy this.

"There you are! I noticed that you've been eating a lot of candy! It's time for a dentist appointment!" exclaimed Knightbrace.

"It's true, we have been eating a lot of candy lately." noted Phineas.

Of course, they had all armed themselves...but he was sure that he would win regardless. He had weapons too...and lots of them.

"Maybe we would accept if you weren't a sadist!" bellowed Buford.

Knightbrace started by arming himself with drills, and slowly walking towards the five. Apparently he was trying to look menacing.

"You cannot escape! Don't even try!" exclaimed Knightbrace. Where was the emergency exit when the Kids Next Door needed it?

With Baljeet, it was succeeding. Already he was feeling scared...and the fight was only beginning.

"I'm scared." remarked Baljeet, sweat coming down his face. First a vampire, and now an evil dentist? What exactly WAS the world coming to?

"Hold yourself together!" ordered Buford. If they panicked, it would be all the more easier for Knightbrace to beat them.

"It's time for me to give you a root canal! Ready?" shouted the ninja.

"I'd be ready if your idea of a root canal wasn't painful. Everyone open fire!" answered Phineas.

In retaliation, he began to open fire on Knightbrace along with his teammates.

Immediately, Knightbrace was pelted with gumballs. He quickly shielded himself using a rather large toothbrush so that he didn't get hit by too many of them.

"Ergh! Using candy to attack me? Typical." answered Knightbrace. It was like children using orange juice to fight back against the Common Cold. However, he built the Flu Bug Machine to make orange juice less efficient.

In retaliation, he tossed a toothbrush at Phineas.

"Yikes!" exclaimed Phineas.

Fortunately, Ferb pushed Phineas out of the way so that it didn't hit him.

"Darn it! I missed!" bellowed Knightbrace. Maybe he needed to work on his aim a bit more.

"Thanks, Ferb! I knew that I could count on you!" exclaimed Phineas. He was glad that he was his stepbrother.

"Of course you can! He's your teammate!" shouted Isabella.

In fact, so was she.

"Why don't you have some toothpaste?" asked Knightbrace, pulling out a big tube full of toothpaste. The tube full of toothpaste in question had a skull on it and was colored black. This was not the toothpaste that one should use before they go to bed.

"He's pulling out more weapons!" warned Phineas.

"How many does he have?" questioned Baljeet. Each of them had only picked out one weapon to fight Knightbrace with...and yet Knightbrace had brought a large supply of them.

Well, it seemed smart that he would prepare himself before entering the Kids Next Door treehouse...it was five against one.

Immediately, he pelted Buford with the toothpaste.

"Aah! I'm hit!" exclaimed Buford. There was a large glob of toothpaste on his shirt now.

"Gotcha!" shouted Knightbrace.

"You alright, Buford?" asked Baljeet, wiping the toothpaste off of his partner.

"I think so." nodded the bully.

Knightbrace then pulled out some dental floss and attempted to grab one of the five.

"Let's see whose first on my appointment list, shall we?" asked Knightbrace.

He grabbed Baljeet.

"Aah!" exclaimed Baljeet.

"Yes, come over here so that you can experience my high-power drills!" bellowed Knightbrace.

"Not the drills!" shouted the young boy.

However, as Baljeet was being pulled towards the evil dentist, Buford grabbed onto him. He wasn't going to let Knightbrace take his partner that easily.

"Oh no, you don't!" bellowed Buford.

Quickly, he began to pull Baljeet away from the crazed dentist so that nothing bad happened to him.

"C'mon, c'mon!" exclaimed Knightbrace. Buford was really strong for a kid his age. There was a reason why he was effective at bullying others...though he didn't bully people very much ever since he had become friends with Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Baljeet.

Finally, Buford broke the dental floss and dragged Baljeet away from Knightbrace.

"Thanks." said Baljeet. He was worried for a second that he was in for a terrible experience.

"Curse you!" bellowed Knightbrace.

In retaliation for bullying his friend, Buford punched Knightbrace in the face as hard as he could.

"Ow!" exclaimed the ninja.

"That's for trying to give Baljeet since a nasty dentist appointment!" bellowed Buford.

However, since Knightbrace was bigger, he was able to kick Buford backwards.

"Oof!" exclaimed the bully.

Immediately, he crashed into the bathroom.

"Buford's really taking a beating, isn't he?" questioned Phineas.

"We might need to take him to the Kids Next Door infirmary." suggested Ferb.

Curious, Isabella noticed that there were toothbrushes inside the bathroom, as Buford had tipped over the cup that they were inside in.

This gave her an idea.

Immediately, she pulled out a toothbrush and brushed her teeth with it.

She then began to approach Knightbrace.

"Hey there! How would you like to share my toothbrush with me?" asked Isabella.

Knightbrace gasped in shock. Why would she even suggest that?!

"You should never share your toothbrush! Don't you know that?" inquired Knightbrace.

"I wonder what she's planning?" questioned Phineas.

Immediately, Isabella approached Knightbrace with the used toothbrush.

"I'll get you started!" shouted Isabella.

"Get away from me!" exclaimed Knightbrace.

Immediately, Knightbrace backed away from Isabella...

...and he ended up falling down the stairs that he had walked up earlier.

"Ow! Oof! Ouch! Ooh! Aah!" bellowed Knightbrace as he fell down the stairs.

"Well, that worked surprisingly well." noted Phineas.

"How long is our staircase, anyway?" questioned Isabella.

Ferb shrugged.

"Is he down?" asked Baljeet.

As it turned out, Knightbrace hadn't been defeated yet, though he WAS injured.

"This isn't over yet! How would you like some dentures?" inquired Knightbrace.

"Why would we need dentures? We're just children." questioned Phineas.

Immediately, Knightbrace wound up some dentures, then tossed them at Sector P.

The dentures began to advance towards them.

However, the Kids Next Door began to shoot at them, causing them to stop moving.

"No!" bellowed Knightbrace.

Isabella then whacked Knightbrace on the head with a frying pan and knocked him out cold.

"Ergh..." said the ninja as he passed out.

"Phew!" Isabella sighed in relief. It looked like Knightbrace wouldn't be causing any more trouble for the time being.

"Yes! We won!" bellowed Baljeet.

At that very moment, Buford got up.

"What happened?" asked Buford.

"Isabella beat this evil dentist..." answered Phineas.

"Congratulations, I guess." stated the bully.

 _About fifteen minutes later..._

After they had defeated Knightbrace, Sector P decided that it would be best to send Knightbrace to the authorites, so they decided to give the Moon Base a call.

Fortunately, since they had rockets, they arrived at the treehouse shortly.

"Thanks for helping us catch this maniac...he's been tormenting children for ages." said Numbuh 362.

"Hurry up and get him inside so that we can take him to the Arctic Base already!" ordered Numbuh 86.

"Wah!" cried Knightbrace as he was loaded into a Kids Next Door vehicle.

"We're working on it!" exclaimed a member of the Kids Next Door moon base.

"Please let us know if you manage to capture any more adults that engage in tyranny over children." answered Numbuh 362.

"There do seem to be a lot of them." noted Phineas.

"Well, not many adults actually do engage in adult tyranny over children...but unfortunately there are still enough to make you nervous. Especially Father." remarked the leader of the Kids Next Door.

"I see." nodded the boy.

Immediately, the Kids Next Door vehicle sped off into the distance.

"So, I wonder what Sector V is up to." questioned Isabella.

"Beats me." answered Baljeet.

 _Meanwhile..._

At the Sector V treehouse, the Kids Next Door weren't feeling too well.

"Ugh..." murmured Numbuh 2.

"It looks we ate too much candy..." remarked Numbuh 4.

"We've got to watch how much we eat..." noted Numbuh 3.

"I guess you're not used to eating as much candy as I am." suggested Numbuh 5. Strangely enough, she was feeling fine.

"I'm glad that we decided to share some of it with Sector P..." noted Numbuh One. He hadn't eaten much but he was feeling a tad ill anyways.

It looked like they were just going to have to eat a bit less next time.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being monitored by a certain individual. For some strange reason, he had a lot of snot dripping down his nose.

"The entire Sector V is sick...it must be my birthday." remarked said individual.

Immediately, he walked off to look for more kids. They probably were more healthy than Sector V was...he could probably rectify that.

 _And Knightbrace is down...after this Sector V is going to start feeling rather sick...yet another villain is going to show up. It's up to Perry the Platypus to save the day! Because you know, he's a semi-aquatic mammal of action._

 _And yes, he's fighting another scientist of sorts. Fighting evil scientists is what he does best...and of course being a mindless platypus._


	9. Chapter 9: Snotty Attitude

_In this chapter, Perry the Platypus is going to take on the Common Cold! I'm sure you're looking forward to it. However, things are going to start to go wrong for the Kids Next Door shortly afterwards. A team of teenagers is going after the KND Code Module. Not all the villains in this story are going to be from canon. I hope you don't think they're Mary Sues...or rather, Villain Sues. They are highly effective teen ninjas though._

 _And though they're teen ninjas, they each have their own outfits. I wanted to be creative. For example, Chad wears a jock uniform. Incidentally, one of the members of this evil team I made. happens to be a jock._

 **Chapter 9: Snotty Attitude**

At the Kids Next Door treehouse, Sector V was feeling sick.

Numbuh Three blew her nose.

"Can you pass the tissues, please?" asked Numbuh Two.

Numbuh 4 nodded.

He passed the tissues towards Numbuh 2.

"Thanks." answered the pilot.

Numbuh Two promptly blew his nose.

Numbuh One remarked how much he hated the flu season. It was so bright and sunny outside too. He would like to go outside and get some fresh air...but since it was sick, it seemed best for his team to stay indoors.

Luckily, they should be better soon. They had made sure to stock up on orange juice. Sweet precious orange juice.

Anyways, they were wondering what a certain platypus was up to.

 _Meanwhile, outside Sector P's treehouse..._

Perry the Platypus dug a tunnel and made it his way towards the base.

"Good morning, Agent P. I'm afraid we've got some bad news. The evil Common Cold is planning to infect children throughout the city with the common cold. And yes, it's as disgusting as it sounds." stated Major Monogram.

Perry noted that Phineas and Ferb had been sick along with their friends. They were playing video games.

"I wish we could do more today, but I don't think we should strain ourselves too much while we're sick." noted Phineas.

Ferb nodded.

Now that Perry thought of it, it appeared to be flu season. The Common Cold had picked a good opportunity to strike.

Since he didn't want to spend his days sneezing and coughing, he decided that it would be best if he stopped Common Cold and put an end to his disgusting plans.

"He happens to be skilled with technology much like Dr. Doofenshmirtz, so we figured that he'd be an ideal fighter for you. Just keep in mind that if he makes you sick take the day off and rest. We don't want you to make Dr. Doofenshmirtz catch a cold as well." warned Perry's employer.

Perry the Platypus nodded. It wouldn't be a good idea to make Dr. Doofenshmirtz or anyone else sick. He should take the day off if he fell ill.

Saluting Major Monogram like he usually did, he made his way towards the Common Cold's lair.

Currently, he was targeting a missile that would spread the flu throughout Danville.

"Where should I target the missile? Probably in the center of the city I suppose..." noted the Common Cold.

Suddenly, Perry the Platypus revealed himself.

"What? The OWCA sent one of their animal agents to deal with me? That's even more bizarre than children that are trained warriors!" exclaimed the snot-nosed villain.

Perry noted that for some strange reason, most of the OWCA agents were animals. The only exceptions appeared to be their employers and Carl.

Well, they were competent fighters so he decided not to dwell on it.

Immediately, Perry began to attack Common Cold.

However, Common Cold fired snot out of his machine towards Perry.

Perry used backflips to avoid the snot. He wondered why this villain was so disgusting. Still, he felt sorry for him. Apparently, he was sick all the time. At least he seemed to be respected enough in the villain community, unlike Toiletnator. Nobody ever respected him. He was like the lamest villain ever.

The Common Cold sneezed.

Perry the Platypus picked up a hammer that was on the ground and whacked the Common Cold with it.

"Ow! I've got to stop leaving spare tools around!" exclaimed the Common Cold. He used those to build inventions.

Perry then followed by whacking him with a wrench.

"This is one tough platypus..." remarked the Common Cold.

He pressed a button, and a robot appeared.

This robot was green as the leaves on a tree, and predictably was armed with snot blasters.

If Perry the Platypus got hit by them, chances are that he would need some tissues later.

Recoiling with disgust, Perry prepared to fight the robot.

It proceeded to fire mucus at him.

Perry the Platypus frantically ducked in order to avoid falling ill.

Fortunately, he found some water nearby.

He used it to short-circuit the robot.

"Dang it!" shouted the Common Cold.

He then noticed that there was cold medicine nearby.

He poured it on Common Cold, much to his horror.

"Nooooooo! Hmm, I actually feel a lot better now." noted the evil inventor. Perhaps he could take a break from being evil until he inevitably got sick again.

Since he was no longer feeling ill for the time being, he decided to call off the missile.

Since his mission was a success, Perry the Platypus decided to fly away.

At that very moment, Phineas and Ferb suddenly began to feel better.

"I don't know why, but I think our cold is going away now." remarked Phineas.

"Perhaps the flu season has passed." noted Ferb.

 _Meanwhile at the KND Arctic Base..._

Two guards were standing outside the KND Arctic Base, making sure that the KND Code Module was in good hands. If Father got his hands on it, the Kids Next Door would be in big trouble. It contained valuable information about each of the Kids Next Door agents, which would theoretically allow Father to learn their weaknesses.

Luckily, they believed that they would be able to protect it from harm.

But unfortunately, Father was about to send some of his best teenagers to steal the code module. He had placed his trust in them...and his trust had not been misplaced.

These teenagers were known as the T.R.A.P. Squad. T.R.A.P was short for Teenagers Short For Preadolescents. They were respected amongst the teenage community and were feared throughout the child community.

They had four members. For some strange reason, if you took the first letters of each of their names you got the word "TRAP", which of course matched the title of the team. It was ironic.

Their leader was Terrence, a motorcycle-riding teenager who had messy black hair and wore a black coat, boots, and gloves, along with black shorts. Naturally, he was wearing a motorcycle helmet. He was sixteen years old. Though he was their leader, he was in fact the second-smallest member of the group. Why did Father choose him to be the leader of the team, you ask? He was very smart.

Their second-in-command was Rebecca, a rock star who weaponized her electric guitar against her foes. She had black hair, was wearing a strapless red dress, had red lipstick on her lips, and was wearing pink high heels. She also wore white gloves. She had red lipstick on her lips. She was fifteen years old. She was the second-tallest member of the group. And yes, she was taller than Terrence was, similar to how Numbuh 3 is taller than Numbuh 4. She had a short temper.

Their third-in-command was Amber, a gum-chewing teenager who used gum as a weapon against her enemies. She had blonde hair, was wearing a beanie on her head, wore a green coat, and wore blue jeans. She was fourteen years old, and was the shortest member of the team. Though she was an effective combatant, she also happened to be rather lazy. Luckily, Terrence was typically able to persuade her to go on missions with him and the rest of the team.

Their last-in-command was Peter, a jock who enjoyed bullying youngsters. And yes, he was one of those stereotypical jocks. He got along well with his teammates though. Naturally, his weapons were related to sports. He had short orange hair, and was as muscular as you would expect from a jock. Though he was the youngest member of the team, he also happened to be the tallest.

The two guards spotted the four making their way to the arctic base. Since they weren't children, they knew at once they weren't members of the Kids Next Door and they shouldn't be allowed inside.

"This is one of the Kids Next Door's headquarters! If you're not a Kids Next Door member, be on your way." stated the guard.

"Funny you should mention that..." answered Terrence.

"Don't try anything! We've got B.L.A.Z.E.R.S and we're permitted to use them against evil teenagers!" exclaimed the other guard. They couldn't simply waltz into the Arctic Base and sabotage it.

"Well, it's a good thing we brought our own 2x4 technology then..." remarked Rebecca.

Immediately, she called out her G.U.I.T.A.R. It was red and white.

 **Gnarly Utility Incredible Terrific Awesome Resonator**

"What?!" exclaimed one of the guards. Where did they get their hands on that? To his knowledge the only people who had technology like that were Kids Next Door agents.

Perhaps Father had stolen Kids Next Door technology and was now using it against them. Talk about irony.

Peter pulled out a baseball.

"So you want to play hardball, eh?" asked Peter.

Peter tossed the baseball at the unfortunate guard, who was knocked unconscious.

The guard gasped in shock. How did Peter get so strong?

He attempted to enter the building to warn the others, but Rebecca zapped him with an energy bolt from her signature weapon before he could do so.

"My head..." remarked the guard.

She then proceeded to whack him with her G.U.I.T.A.R in order to knock him out cold. It was useful as a blunt weapon though it was mainly used at long-range.

Peter then pulled out a basketball launcher and used it to bust down the door.

Immediately, the guards overheard what was going on.

"Who busted down the door?" asked one of the guards.

At that very moment, they noticed the four teenagers.

"Teenagers? In the Arctic Base? How did they get inside?!" exclaimed one of the Kids Next Door agents.

"I don't know but we can't let them get the Code Module! It's invaluable!" shouted another Kids Next Door agent.

"Amber, I'll leave this one to you." answered Terrence.

Amber yawned.

"This is boring." noted Amber.

Immediately, Amber pulled out a wad of gum and stuck in her mouth. She certainly loved chewing gum.

The guards wondered what she was up to.

They were about to find out.

Suddenly, Amber began to spit out wads of chewing gum.

The chewing gums pinned the guards to the walls.

"What the-we're stuck!" exclaimed the guards.

Unfortunately for them, Amber's gum was surprisingly sticky when fired. And to make matters worse, she could spit it out at quite a rapid rate.

Now that the guards were incapacitated, all that was left between them and the KND Module was their leader.

"Leave this one to me, team." said Terrence. It seemed appropriate for the two leaders to battle it out.

"Supreme Commander! We need back-!" exclaimed Numbuh 60.

Terrence knocked the radio out of his hand using a well-placed shot from his green paintball gun.

"Sorry, can't let you call reinforcements." answered Terrence.

"How could this happen? How could you penetrate our defenses so deeply?" asked the Kids Next Door operative. He was under the impression that he had trained his guards well.

"Don't feel bad. There's a reason Father chose us for this mission." stated the leader of the TRAP squad.

"He considers us to be some of his best teenagers!" exclaimed Peter.

Somehow, Numbuh 60 could see the reason why.

Numbuh 60 charged towards Terrence, but Terrence shot him in the face with the paintball gun.

He was knocked out cold.

Terrence then picked up the KND Code Module.

He then picked up the radio that Numbuh 60 had dropped...however, he was going to use it to contact someone different.

"Did you retrieve the KND Code Module?" asked Father.

"The mission was a success." nodded Terrence.

"Excellent. Now your mission is to bring the KND Code Module to the Delightful Manor. I assure you that you will be rewarded handsomely for your services." stated the man.

Terrence smiled.

"Consider it done." answered the leader of the team.

Immediately, the four of them began to laugh in unison...much like the Delightful Children from Down The Lane.

They then left the KND Arctic Base and began their journey back to Father's mansion.

After waking up, Numbuh 60 immediately pressed a button.

He needed to alert Numbuh 362, like he tried to earlier. Unfortunately, it was already too late for him to protect the Kids Next Door Code Module.

"Supreme Commander, there's been attack on the KND Arctic Base...four teenagers...stole the KND Code Module." stated Numbuh 60.

"What?!" exclaimed Numbuh 362.

"They seemed to be carrying stolen 2x4 technology..." noted the soldier.

"I'll look into that. Contact Sector V. I'm sending them on an emergency mission." ordered Numbuh 362.

Numbuh 60 nodded. He desperately needed their help.

Hopefully they would be able to teach those tyrannic teenagers a lesson. They weren't going to get away with attacking some of his best boys.

 _It looks like we've just met some of Father's finest warriors. They're the TRAP Team, and yes, they're fearsome adversaries indeed. The Kids Next Door are going to have their hands full with them. They've already managed to make off with the KND Code Module and are on their way to give it to Father as they speak. We don't want the Kids Next Door to turn into animals again. Tommy got them out of this, thank goodness, but unfortunately, he can't be a member of the Kids Next Door anymore. Father already got to be a member of the Kids Next Door and that didn't go well. Now he can't be a Kids Next Door agent either._

 _In the next chapter, Sector V is going to be sent to retrieve the KND Code Module. You probably know what could happen if it ends up getting in the wrong hands. Just look at Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S_


	10. Chapter 10: Retrieve The Module

_In this chapter, Sector V is going to be sent to retrieve the KND Code Module. You should know just how important it is. How else would they recruit new KND members?_

 _They'll have to face off against the T.R.A.P. Squad if they want it back, who as we previously established are powerful fighters...this is going to be one exciting mission._

 **Chapter 10: Retrieve The Module**

Sector V was at their treehouse, waiting for another mission. It was only a matter of time before they were contacted by Numbuh 86, though they admitted that none of them (other than Numbuh 4) were terribly fond of her.

This one was going to be a big one...one that would potentially decide the future of the Kids Next Door.

They received a message from their radio.

Numbuh One went to investigate.

Something told him that this message was rather important.

It was from Numbuh 86.

"Sector V, we have an emergency!" exclaimed Numbuh 86.

"Yes, Numbuh 86?" inquired Numbuh One. Was the Moon Base under attack? He was wondering how their enemies were getting themselves into space. Rocket fuel didn't come cheap.

"There was a break in at the Kids Next Door Arctic Base! The Kids Next Door Code Module has been stolen!" shouted 86.

On the lighter side, they hadn't done anything to the ice cream storage. A lot of KND agents cried when Father melted their ice cream with his fire powers.

The five Sector V members gasped in surprise. Who would have thought that would have happened? They were under the impression that the villains wouldn't be able to get their hands on it considering how heavily guided it was.

If it truly had been stolen, chances are the Kids Next Door would be in a lot of trouble.

"What? That's terrible!" exclaimed Numbuh Two. How were they going to add new members to the KND if they didn't have the KND Code Module?

"I don't get it...how did our enemies get their hands on the KND module?" questioned Numbuh 5.

"Whoever stole it must have been pretty strong." noted Numbuh 362. Maybe not as powerful as Father himself, but still pretty strong.

"We need you to retrieve it immediately! It has information about every single KND agent!" bellowed the decommissioner. They didn't want Father to discover their weaknesses.

"We really should get on that..." nodded Numbuh 5.

"We certainly will. Do you know who the perpetrators are?" asked Numbuh One. It would be helpful to know who didn't it. Of course, he doubted that the Toiletnator was responsible.

"We found some surveillance footage...apparently, the culprits were former KND operatives...that are now teenagers." stated 86.

Numbuh One was never fond of teenagers...though perhaps when he became a teenager himself he wouldn't be such a bad person. He dedicated his life to the KND, after all. Rumor has it that there was a Teens Next Door organization...TND for short.

"Were they ever decommissioned?" asked Numbuh Two. If they were teenagers, that was probably the best course of action.

"Yes...but it seems Father managed to recommission them somehow." noted the red-haired girl. Who knew what technology Father possessed?

"That's not good..." noted Numbuh Five. If they received training from the Kids Next Door and remembered it, they could probably hold their own against their former comrades.

"I think I know who the culprits are...Agent 442, Agent 195, Agent 70, and Agent 188...their names are Peter, Amber, Rebecca, and Terrence. They used to be promising KND agents, but after they were decommissioned they fell into bad habits such as bullying others, laziness, harassing other children with their loud music, and riding motorbikes on the sidewalk..." remarked Numbuh 362.

"It's a shame that they used to be good KND agents..." noted Numbuh 3. Imagine if they were still part of the KND.

"Yeah...but adolescence can really bring out the worst in us. Not that all adults are bad though. I know that my mother is sweet and loving...I wish that all adults were like that. But unfortunately, they are not." said the leader of the KND, thinking about Father and his minions.

"I guess we better go after them." noted Numbuh 4.

"Be careful Sector V. If those former KND agents managed to take down the KND security guards at the arctic base by themselves, then there's no telling what they're capable of." warned Numbuh 362.

Numbuh One nodded. They were going to need to approach the four of them with caution.

On the lighter side, he had five members on his team including himself and there were only four teenagers on his foes' side. It looked like they had a slight number advantage.

Even so, he doubted that this was going to be an easy mission. These former KND agents were powerful.

"Keep in mind that you don't have too much time. If the KND code module makes it to Father, then we can consider it gone and in the hands of our enemies." stated Numbuh 362.

Numbuh One nodded. It was best that they didn't spend too much time at their treehouse.

The rest of the KND were counting on them for this mission. Counting to five.

 _Meanwhile..._

Phineas and Ferb were working on an invention of theirs. They had built quite a few over the summer.

However, they had heard what had happened regarding the KND Code Module.

They sure hoped that everything would be OK.

They had joined the KND not too long ago.

It would be a shame if anything happened to them. They may have had a lot of KND agents but it also seemed like they had many foes.

"Gee Ferb, you think they'll recover the KND Module?" asked Phineas.

Ferb shrugged.

"I don't want the KND to be destroyed...they seem like good kids." noted the boy. Not to mention that they hadn't been part of the Kids Next Door for long.

Although, some of them had gone rogue. Rumor had it that each of the culprits were former KND agents.

It was sad that they had chosen to turn on the Kids Next Door despite being loyal to them previously. Perhaps this was why KND agents were decommissioned once they became thirteen.

 _Elsewhere..._

Terrence pulled out a map detailing the quickest way to Father from their current destination.

They suspected that the KND would no doubt find out about the theft and would come after them.

But they were ready for them.

Father proceeded to contact them.

"Remember, if any members of the Kids Next Door try to stop you from sending the module to me, subject them to discipline." warned Father.

Rebecca nodded.

Of course, considering that she had a short temper, she probably would subject them to discipline even if Father hadn't instructed her to do so.

Since getting to Father's Manor from the arctic base was a long trip, the four of them decided to rest.

However, they remembered what Father had said. It seems that they weren't in the clear yet. No doubt the KND would want the KND Code Module returned to them.

"You think that the KND are going to come after us?" asked Amber.

Peter noted that WAS a possibility. However, part of him was looking forward to trouncing them. He was also looking forward to getting some exercise. It would help him win at games of football.

Fortunately, Terrence had already thought of that.

"Relax. They're not the only ones who have security systems. Why don't you demonstrate, Rebecca?" inquired Terrence.

Rebecca nodded. She spread out her hands and numerous guitar strings were spread out several feet across from where her teammates were sitting.

If anyone snagged one of the guitar strings, it would make noise and would alert the four of them of their presence.

"Finally! Now I can relax!" exclaimed Amber.

Amber went to sleep. She was a real slacker...which slowed down the team whenever they went on missions.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. Amber always did this during missions. It was annoying. Just like Terrence happened to be a show-off.

"I'm looking forward to them trying to get back the module to be honest. I can't wait to beat up some more KND agents!" exclaimed Peter.

Peter's weakness was that he liked to toy with his opponents instead of simply taking them down.

"We'll see if they show up." answered Rebecca. Though she didn't like to admit it, her weakness was her short temper. Still, it did help the others focus sometimes.

Terrence sat down next to his bike.

 _A short while later..._

"So, this is where we'll find those former KND agents..." explained Numbuh 5.

"Say, what are these wires doing on the ground?" inquired Numbuh 2.

"Be careful, they seem to be tripwires. I suggest we don't snag them." warned Numbuh One. They didn't seem to be booby trapped, but they would probably alert the enemy of their presence.

The five of them nodded, and carefully began to step over them.

"We should also be careful not to talk too much. If those four teenagers find out about our presence, they'll most likely bolt." continued the bald leader of Sector V.

Numbuh 2 nodded. He doubted with his weight that he could outrun them.

Unfortunately, Numbuh 4 ended up snagging one of the tripwires.

Loud music began to play.

"Numbuh 4!" exclaimed Numbuh One.

"Sorry!" apologized Numbuh 4. He really needed to watch his step.

"It looks like we've lost the element of surprise..." noted Numbuh 5.

Well, at least they tried.

At that very moment, Rebecca woke up.

She realized that someone had activated one of the tripwires.

"Someone's coming!" exclaimed the guitar player.

The other three woke up as well...even Amber.

"I guess the KND are coming to take back what's theirs...too bad it's ours now." stated Terrence. They had no intention of returning it to the Kids Next Door.

"Get ready to arm yourselves!" shouted Peter.

"Fine..." answered Amber.

Immediately, the four of them began to arm themselves, as Terrence had ordered.

Sure enough, Sector V showed up.

"Would you look at that, it's the KND." stated Rebecca. How did she know that THEY were going to show up?

"Everyone open fire! Just don't hit the module!" exclaimed Numbuh One. Wouldn't want to break it, though it would be preferable to having it in enemy hands. It could probably be repaired anyway.

Sector V opened fire on the four teenagers.

However, Amber managed to protect her teammates by using a bubblegum shield.

Numbuh One's eyes widened in surprise.

"That is one powerful defense." said Numbuh 5. Was it possible for them to penetrate it somehow?

"Good work, Amber!" exclaimed Terrence.

Amber smiled.

"Now then, how shall we deal with these brats?" inquired Rebecca. She knew what Father had told them, naughty children deserved to be punished. Personally she would like to whack an obnoxious kid with her guitar...or zap them with electricity. It depended on her mood.

"Shouldn't we be heading to Father?" asked Amber. Father was expecting their company.

"Don't tell me you're slacking off again!" exclaimed the guitar player.

"Actually, that's a good idea." answered Terrence. Father probably didn't want to be kept waiting. They didn't want to spend too much time fighting off KND agents when they could be delivering the KND Module to him instead.

Fortunately, he had an idea.

"I think one of us should stay behind while the others go on ahead. When they're finished, they can catch up with us." stated the motorcyclist.

"Not a bad idea." nodded Amber. She just hoped that it wasn't her. She would rather take a snooze.

"Alright, who should stay behind? Personally I don't think these twerps are worth my time..." stated the guitar player.

Amber yawned.

"Count me out." said the gum-chewing girl.

"Typical." answered Rebecca. She was well-aware that Amber was a slacker.

"Peter?" asked Terrence.

Peter nodded, and cracked his knuckles.

"Let me handle this. I think I'll look forward to pulverizing them." said the jock.

The three of them nodded, and they left without Peter.

"Don't keep us waiting." said Rebecca.

"I won't." answered Peter.

Peter then pulled out some dodgeballs.

"Whose up for a game of dodgeball?" inquired Peter.

"This can't be good..." said Numbuh Two.

Peter began to throw dodgeballs at the five of them.

Frantically, they ran around to avoid being hit.

"Take cover!" warned Numbuh 5.

One of them hit Numbuh 2 in the stomach.

"Ow! My stomach!" exclaimed Numbuh 2, clutching it in pain.

This reminded him a bit when he was playing dodgeball in gym class. However, this seemed like a much more sadistic game. After all, he was dealing with a bully that was in high school.

This was followed by Numbuh One, who was hit in the face.

"Ow!" shouted Numbuh One.

Peter smirked.

"This is too easy..." remarked Peter.

"Oh yeah?" asked Numbuh 4.

"Oh look! The shorty thinks that he can challenge me!" exclaimed the bully.

"Don't call me short!" bellowed the blonde.

"But you are a shorty!" shouted Peter.

"You picking a fight with me?" asked Numbuh 4.

"Why not? It'll be fun!" exclaimed the bully.

"Alright then..." answered Wally. "Everyone, leave this guy to me..."

Wally raised his sleeves.

"Um, are you sure you can take him on alone?" asked Kuki. She wasn't exactly looking forward to Wally getting hurt. She was also aware at this point that Peter was a strong opponent.

"Well, he may have a point...the longer we spend fighting him, the further the rest of them will get away from us." stated Numbuh One.

And considering they had the KND Module with them, it was important that they managed to catch up with the trio before they reached Father's mansion.

"Alright. But be careful out there." said the bald boy.

The four of them left without Numbuh 4.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" asked Peter.

"Right now, they're not your concern!" exclaimed Wally.

Numbuh 4 punched Peter in the face while he was distracted.

He screeched in pain.

He promptly glared at Numbuh 4.

"That's it! You are going down!" exclaimed Peter.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" shouted Wally.

"I was hoping you would say that." remarked the bully.

 _There's a reason why the T.R.A.P. Squad are amongst Father's mightiest underlings, am I right? Peter's not even the leader of the four. Terrence is...in case you didn't know that already._

 _Can Wally defeat Peter? We can only hope. And yes, I decided it would be appropriate for Numbuh 4 to take on the not so lovable jock. Can you guess whose going to take on the other three members of the trio? Of course, that just leaves one...you'll see who they face._

 _Of course, even if Wally defeats him, the other four Sector V members still have the other three to deal with._

 _We can only hope that they can handle them. They may not be Father-caliber but they're definitely a credible threat to the Kids Next Door, I can tell you that._


End file.
